


Quickies

by jellyfishandtuna, Katsudamn_x



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x
Summary: My writing partner is currently recovering from surgery. This is just a small little smut dribble during times of lucid.





	1. Chapter 1

Such a big alpha --he purrs teasing

Groans and Wiggles against - my omega is so good to me

Pulls close slowly pushing his palm under the band of Viktor's underwear."Your omega wants you."

Wiggles softly, his hips rose gently off the couch - your alpha is here for the taking

Yuuri slowly started kissing down Viktors stomach pushing his mates shirt up has he went

He couldn't stop the small moan that escaped his lips at his mates actions. "You have such a talented mouth."

"I would like to ride you my alpha but it can wait." He leaned forward mouthing at Viktor through the thin sweat pant fabric

A small hiss escape his lips at his lover's actions. His fingers curling into ebony locks. "And why would it have to wait."

"Because I'm going to blow you first, I wanna suck your cock to baby." He purred -- freeing Viktor and licking a stripe up his length

When he felt the stripe being licked on his cock, his whole body shuddered with the feeling. His fingers tightened in his omegas hair as he lightly rolled his hips

Yuuri gave a pleasing purr before popping the head in his mouth and humming around it. A free palm moving to cup viktors sack

His body was slowly going into a sensory overload, being touched on such a fashion as the alpha cooed his omegas name. A sharp upthrust of his hips as he pushed deeper into Yuuri's mouth

Yuuri groaned feeling the push of a thick cock through his mouth as he took what he could small hums leaving his mouth

He was lost to his mates mouth as he continued to roll his hips against a warm and waiting mouth. His mind going blank as he began to moan and chant his mates name

Yuuri moaned loving the taste he found has he took more of his mate palms moving away and lightly dragging down nails and giving a loud purr

He cried out lightly with the feeling of the nails digging into his flesh, hips bucking against the warm mouth that encased his swollen prick

Now with a prick at full attention Yuuri released him with a pop a small hum of approval."I got my alpha ready it's only fair he does the same

He chuckled softly before he rose Yuuri to a standing position. Slowly removing what little clothes his mate had on. "Knees on my shoulders. I want your ads in the air." His tone a purr as he spoke.

Yuuri let his head fall to the side open confusion has he hoped he moved into the right position hovering over his mates face. A flushed look to his features

He chuckled softly, moving Yuuri slightly. The position would have them in a backwards 69 where Yuuri would still be able to reach his cock. His own head leaned forward as he licked at the top of his mates leaking cock

Oh that wasn't what he expected his mouth going back to work own Viktors. Slick leaking from him and he couldn't help but flush at his obvious arousal

He hummed with approval as he slowly began to suck on his mates cock. His hand moving to lightly slap at his cheek before a finger began to lightly tease against a slick pucker

Yuuri loved being worked open by his mate the promise of what would follow. A small hum before he moaned around Viktor's cock taking it to the base

His own moaned vibrated against Yuuri's prick as he began to bob his head and roll his hips at the same time. His finger slowly breaching right muscles as the overwhelming aroma of his mate set his skin on fire.

Yuuri wouldn't last long like this the muscles of his tight hole twitching in response to Viktor. Small hums before he licked a stripe of Viktor's cock

He could feel the bubbling burn in his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to taste his mate. His Bob's and his finger seemed to pick up the lack as he ducked Yuuri's face the best he could

Yuuri felt his body shivering the tight muscles coiling and yeah maybe he came to quickly but he wanted his mate. A small graze of his teeth before swallowing Viktor back down

It was amazing, feeling his mate come in such a fashion. A lewd moan vibrating against Yuuri's cock as he swallowed all that he could with a amount drilling down his chin. He tapped Yuuri on the thigh before warm seed spilled into his omegas mouth

Yuuri swallowed what he could and what he couldn't made a mess he was sated he could hardly care has he relaxed back against the couch and his mate humming--Mine

He chuckled softly as he licked his lips, snuggling into his mate on the couch with his own content him leaving his lips. "All yours my Yuuri."


	2. A healing blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing partner is currently recovering from surgery. This is just a small little smut dribble during times of lucid.

The room was dark, slightly cooler than normal. Yuuri had been out of his surgery for less than a day and was already doing better. Viktor had taken to waiting on him hand and folt, not that he minded at all. Right now, he was bringing in a small lunch and his mates meds. 

Yuuri didn't like waiting in bed no matter how sore he was being unable to practice and possibly gaining weight back was a problem for him. Copper optics looked unamused has he flipped through the channels finding nothing he wished to watch.

Viktor couldn't help but chuckle softly as he laid the tray down on the bedside table. "You couldn't look more happy if you tried." His tone was a tease as he spoke, but he knew Yuuri's worries.

Yuuri gave a small huff knowing that while his mate was worried about him, he was enjoying this waiting on the young omega hand and foot. A small whine leaving him has he looked towards the tray of food." Vitya, I wanna go skating."

He arched a brow as he listened to his mate and couldn't help but smile. "Once the doctor releases you, you can go skating first thing." he sat down on the foot of the bed, slowly starting to massage Yuuri's feet and legs. 

Yuuri tried to whine ignoring the feeling of enjoyment of the other males palms against his feet and calves. Bare legs exposed has he only bothered to wear a pair of loose fitting shorts and a shirt.

Viktor hummed softly at the way his mate was reacting toward him. The blanket still laying across his stomach as he worked his way up. "Now, I will give you a great if you promise not to move and behave." 

Yuuri let his head fall to the side but he couldn't find it in him to disagree, slender digits moving through his hair before he nodded."I'll behave my alpha." His tone warm and wondering what his mate had on his mind, after all the surgery was to his upper stomach he couldn't move a lot.

A smile crossed Viktor's lips as he kissed the inside of Yuuri's thigh. His hands trailing up the small silk shorts that he had on before his fingers gently began to massage his lovers sack. He always did love to tease his mate. 

Yuuri instantly felt the flush of crimson run to his features, optics going wide." Vi..vitya what about my stitches?" Yuuri wanted this loved Viktor's mouth and palm on him in any fashion.

"You must behave." his voice was soft as he spoke, moving in a way that left his cheek pressed against Yuuri's thigh and his mouth dangerously close to the top of his lovers cock.

An audible gulp and he was laying back against the masses of pillows that Viktor had insisted he needed. Seeing his alpha like that pressed to his thigh would only make him that much closer to embarrassing himself.

There was a content him that escaped his lips before he sucked on the top of Yuuri's slightly leaking cock. There was something amazing about having Yuuri in this position and completely under his control. 

Yuuri couldn't buck into his mates mouth the way he normally would, couldn't reach down and tangle his palms in thick plantuim locks that he loved to tug on. Because of his surgery he was completely at the older males control, giving him nothing to do but moan.

He hummed contently at the moans he heard from his mate. One of his hands moving to where he could finger against his mates wet hole. He would have to be careful but Viktor knew how to take his time. 

Yuuri hadn't expected the press of thick digits to a slick hole, a small jerk and he quickly stilled himself less Viktor stop. Palms moving to slowly rise above his head and pull the pillow down.

He chuckled softly, drilling his finger for a brief moment to move himself. Sucking down his lovers cock slowly before he began to slide his finger in and out of a tight pucker. 

Yuuri felt his breath hitch the muscles in his legs twitching with effort. Small whines leaving his throat."V..vitya ah..not fair I won't be able to return the favor. Yuuri hated not being able to return when Viktor did things like this for him.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he continued his actions. Humming against the top of his lovers prick as he worked his over. It was an amazing feeling to be able to help his love relax. 

Yuuri's head rolled back small whimpers leaving his pale throat, the most he could manage was spreading his legs the little amount that he could.

The pumps to his finger picked up as he felt his mates actions. Muscles tightening and releasing as he crocked his finger to lightly probe a ball of nerves. Doing nothing more than suckling on the head of his mates cock. 

Yuuri wasn't sure how long he could last like this, he had stamina but he was always quick to cum when Viktor worked him over in certain ways.

Low hums against the head of his mates cock, his other hand rose to lace their fingers together as he continued his actions, taking a moment to twirl his tongue around his lovers thick leaking cock with want.

Yuuri bit back his moans copper optics wide with lust, and how he wished Viktor could bend him over and knot him. Suddenly very thankful he wasn't close to a heat, Viktor wouldn't have been able to stop him. 

Another moan hummed against his cock, finger crocking and bending against a ball of nerves and he wanted to taste his mate so badly. His tongue rolling over the slit before he began to bob his head once more. 

Yuuri couldn't stop himself from cumming small spurts into his lovers mouth has his head fell back. Muscles tightened around Viktor's fingers.

It caught him by surprise. His actions stilling as he swallowed all that his mate gave him. Content little hums escaping his lips as he helped ride out his mates orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is unedited. Copied and pasted directly from my phone because I work 3rd shift and am a bit of a lazy fucker. lol


	3. Chapter 3

\--slowly starts playing with the buttons of his shirt.

Smirks, watches with curious eyes.

You promised me attention today, and I plan to have it--he moves slowly nipping against the elder males neck.

Chuckles softly and wraps his arms around his waist - indeed I did. - moans softly with the nip and licks his lips - 

Wiggles closer a small smirk on his features palms determined to push the shirt aside once he managed to open it.

Flexes his muscles against the chill in the air and smirks even more, determined to be a tease.

Pouts with the tease managing to move between his own legs, a small gasp leaving him with the pain of the motion.

"Yuuri..." his voice slightly stern as he noticed the pain flash across his mates face. "I know you wish to do things but you must be careful." 

Yuuri gave a small pout pulling his arm back up--If I'm expected to be careful then maybe you should help me huh?

Viktor wiggled his brows before he reached down, gently lifting Yuuri into his lap. "Why don't you tell me when you are home so I can have your full attention." 

I am home darling and completely at your mercy--shirt raises slightly showing the wound.

Pouts up with the request." What do I get if I'm good huh?

Taps his chin - Hmmmm? What do you wish? - his tone still teasing 

"I want my Vitya and I've been good I put it on." He groans softly slender digits showing the white bandage that wrapped around his torso.

He leaned down, pressing a kiss softly on his lips before a small smile crossed his lips, hands roaming gently over his mates body

Yuuri leaned into the warm touch slender digits moving through his hair before he relaxed and gave a small whimper 

He chuckled softly, leaning down as tender kisses masked the trails that where left by his hands. 

"I want you Vitya." Yuuri gave a loud pout his palms trying to tug the other male closer on his brusied frame 

"I will give you what you want, beloved." he moved with the grace of the skater that he was, refusing to crush Yuuri with his weight.

Yuuri wiggled his hips where he could, slender digits only slightly on him has he tried to wiggle away against the older male

He chuckled softly, a low light roll to his hips against the smaller males as he leaned forward, capturing his lips softly against his own 

Yuuri practically begged for more with the effort of Viktor rolling his hips. Not that he could return the favor his stomach wouldnt let him

"You behave and don't move." His tone was a dark tease as he spoke. He leaned down, sucking on the tender scent gland of his mate as he continued to roll his hips lightly 

Yuuri could feel his skin crawling but he did has told not moving, keeping his torso completely still has Viktor pushed against him. The hard length of Viktor's prick pressing against his shorts 

"You are so beautiful." it was a calm purr in his ear as he spoke. He wanted his mate so very badly but he knew that anything they did would have to be slow and gentle. 

The binder was ivory in color and rested right below his chest, a small mark of his own on it so that Viktor knew exactly where his wound was.

He knew, knew by scent. The way Yuuri sorta of flinched when he got to close to the mark itself. Viktor was a patient lover when he wanted to be and would do his best not to further harm his love .

 

Yuuri moved slowly parting his legs a wanton sort of sound leaving hid throat hips pushing back before giving a small winceing at the movement before relaxcing

 

Viktor couldn't help the smile that spread his lips as he slowly began to take off what few clothes Yuuri had on 

Yuuri hadn't been wearing much lately has loose fabric was about the only thing he could manage. Hips pushing back before he bit hisnowm bottom lip to control himself 

"Calm down beloved. I am going to take care of you." his voice softly as he spoke, his hand moving down between Yuuri's cheeks and lightly fingering at his pucker 

Yuuri wanted to wiggle against the blunt digit that pressed into him but unable to do more than mosn at the familiar burn to his muscles 

"So beautiful. Just let me do the work." his tone a purr as he spoke. His finger wiggling inside His lover before Viktor slowly began to pump against his tight muscles 

Yuuri did his best to keep still optics focused in Viktor has a small hum left his throat. He hadn't gotten to enjoy the older males touch in days 

He sighed a small content him as he continued his actions against the smaller male. He had missed him in more ways than Yuuri could ever believe 

Yuuri was a small little moaning mess being broke apart by Viktor's thick digits. Content hums of approval leaving his chapped lips

He would have to do something about those lips later. His finger crocked for a brief moment before he leaned down, licking a strip along his lovers hard cock 

Yuuri wanted to move under his mates actions, but knew better. Moving might cause him to pull away and that didn't sound like a very good idea to the younger male.

His fingers stilled for a brief moment as he slowly began to suck on the tip it his lovers cock. Slowly sucking his leaking cock deeper into his mouth before his fingers began to pump again 

Yuuri whined a small hitch in his breathing that he quickly quieted, he didn't want Viktor to stop. Copper optics wide has he watched the older male

He hummed around the head of his lovers cock before he began to bob his head. His fingers lightly brushing against his ball of nerves

Yuuri bit his lip doing the best he could not to move against Viktor's actions. The warmth encasing his hard prick or blunt fingers making him leak slick with the way they pushed. His body opening up for his mate 

He gagged for the first time in a long time on his mates cock. Wanting nothing more than to taste him and give him the release he needed. His mind going over all the ways Yuuri could repay the favor 

Yuuri whined knowing that his end was coming no matter how much more he wanted to feel of his alpha. Small heavy whines leaving his throat

There was a low chuckle that escaped his throat before he pulled away. Almost instantly with the whines that escaped Yuuri's throat. He would want a spilt second before his fingers where replaced with the press of a hard leaking prick 

Yuuri's muscles slid up giving Viktor room, copper optics focused on his mate. Soft enamel rolling over a plump bottom lip."You sure Vitya?" Not that Yuuri would complain he wanted this more than anything

His eyes bore deep into his mates soft ones as he slowly rolled his hips. Viktor would never do anything to hurt Yuuri as a small smile crossed his lips. "Behave." his tone a tease.

Yuuri gave a small huff his body relaxing against the older male has his mate slid inside. A loud moan whimpering on his mouth before slender digits curled into the sheets."Vi..vitya."

He chuckled softly before he leaned forward and captured his mates lips with his own. His hips still gently rolling against the smaller males backside and snapping lightly to his just the right spots 

Yuuri gave a small hitched breath a small amount of pain but he looked up with a whine not willing his mate to stop. A small moan has he bite back a loud sound hips pushing back against the other male 

"Easy." Viktor's voice was soft as he spoke, one hand moving to Yuuri's injured side to stop any unwanted movement. Taking one of his mates hands in the other, he slowly began to fist at his lovers cock as he rolled his hips slightly harder 

Yuuri wanted to move but knew the idea was probably not a smart one, small moans leaving his pale lips before he relaxed." S..so big Viktor."Yuuri felt the crimson flush over his features

He moaned with his mates words as he felt the tightness of his ring of muscles. A small amount of flesh slapping together as he grit his teeth as he twisted his hips. 

Yuuri wouldn't last not with this, they hadn't had contact in what seemed like so long that he could feel himself slowly tipping over the edge. Loud moans leaving him

"Of fuck." his voice a hum as he spoke, hips continuing their actions as was the hand that pumped his lovers prick. "Be a good boy and come for me." 

Yuuri bit his lower lip, one palm moving to cover his wound while the other stayed splayed in the sheets. A few more thrusts and he was lost at Viktor's actions a loud moan has he felt his release and came between the two of them

He groaned before a lewd moan escaped his lios, feeling the muscles tighten around his cock as his own release hit. A bead of sweat dripping from his brow to Yuuri's chest 

Yuuri bit his lower lip slowly relaxing against the mattress not nearly has aggressive has they would have normally been, but with his surgery he knee Viktor would never hurt him.

He slowly pulled out, laying spent beside his lover as he gently tugged him close and kisses around his neck. It was amazing after so long to be with him and he cooed softly against Yuuri's skin 

Yuuri instantly purred warmth slowly leaving him has he managed to roll carefully to his side and nuzzles against the older male."Missed you so much Vitya?"

He leaned into the nuzzle of his mate, a warm feeling washing over him as he nibbled lightly on his skin. "I have missed you so greatly, beloved."


	4. Chapter 4

Sits on his lap licking into his mouth

Moans with the lick, sucking on his tongue

Palms softly at his mates prick and nips his ear lobe

Hips roll against the palm, gasps with the actions

"My baby is always so eager for me." He purrs sucking Viktor's ear lobe in between his teeth

"I have to be ready to please my baby." gasps out Yuuri's name before he rolls them over

Yuuri looks up at him with wide copper optics the change in position surprising him." And how is baby going to please me huh?"

"Well." a smirk crosses his lips before he leans forward, lips Taking skin between them and sucking on it hard

He moans softly twisting in the small amounts of lace he had chosen to wear for his lover. Palms moving to grip the side of his couch

"So beautiful." his tone a purr as he spoke once he was happy with the bruise that was forming on his lovers neck

"Vi..viktor ah."Small whimpered sounds leaving his pale lips before his own palm slipped down Viktor's trousers gripping his cock softly."Mhm baby is getting hard

He growled lowly at the way that Yuuri gripped him before he rutted shamelessly against his hand. "Only for you." his tone a purr as he nibbed on his lovers shoulder

"Mhm Viktor your gonna fuck me aren't you."Yuuri purred out into Viktor's ear. Slowly swipping his thumb over the head of his lover

He couldn't help but wiggle against his love. Yuuri knowing exactly how to get under his skin in the best way. Slowly clothes began to start being peeled away

Yuuri gladly moved letting his clothes fall away and exposing himself to Viktor. Slick forming against his cheeks has he gave a flushed whimper

"You smell so amazing." his tone a growl as he spoke. Taking his time to lick every inch of his lovers torso and stomach before he nibbed against perk nipples

Yuuri gave a small whine slender digits pulling at his mates hair."Vit..vitya my alpha mine."He purred

"Always yours." his tone was a growling purr as he spoke before he moved to finger lightly at his lovers right slick hole

The blunt press of Viktor's thick digits a small whine leaving his pale lips has he pressed back against the older male." So good vitya!"

He moaned softly as he continued his forward press of his digit against tight muscles, wanting nothing more than to claim him

Yuuri gave a small whine slender digits moving to press back against the other males cock. Taking it in his hand to slowly wrap around and pump."Want you baby."

He stilled for a brief moment before he rolled his hips against the hand that pumped him. Leaning forward and biting down on his lovers neck before fingers where removed completely

Yuuri whined feeling empty with the loss of his mate, copper optics almost glaring in the most playful of ways.

He chuckled softly before he removed himself from Yuuri's hand, only to sit down and lift the smaller male into his lap

Yuuri yelped softly with the movement falling into the older males lap with a small whine."Your being a tease aren't you

He couldn't help but bark a playful laugh before he spoke. "I simply wish to be ridden by my lover." he cooed softly before he rolled his hips upwards

Yuuri gave a small whine moving so he could line himself up and sink down on Viktor's prick. The stretch making him moan loudly with want

His head fell back against the couch. His eyes rolled back into his head and his own moan escaped his lips as he felt his mates right muscles give way to his hard cock. He did his best not to buck against the action

It took a moment to get used to the way Viktor felt a small whine leaving his throat has he fully sank down."S..so big Viktor." He whined head resting on the older males chest.

He growled lowly for a moment before he willed himself to start moving. He loved the right wet feeling of being buried inside his lovers core. He took a small moment to press a kiss against the top of Yuuri's head until he began to move

Yuuri let Viktor control the pace doing no more than laying spread and bare for his mate. Mouth making small biting motions until he was biting Viktor's scent gland

He was loving the overwhelming feeling of being totally enclosed by his mate. Hips twisting and thrusting widely into the air, into his very core as he moaned and praised Yuuri's name

"A..ah v..oh Viktor."Yuuri felt his resolve completely broken palms pressing into the older males chest. Yuuri was begging for more his body weak against his alphas touch.

He chuckled softly as his hands rested on his lovers hips. Wet slick slapping with each upwards thrust as he continued to pound away and twist the best he could. He didn't mind taking control

With the small chuckle Yuuri gave a small growl nipping the older males neck once more before moving to where he could roll his hips back in a quick pace. Heat building in his stomach

"Oh fuck." he was going into an overload of sensations as his mate started to work him over and he did love being bite. Hips snapping and slapping against Yuuri's actions as he felt the burn deep inside his core.

Yuuri bared his neck to the older male moving so he could wrap his palm around his own cock and pumping quickly. "S..so close Vit..vitya." yuuri whined

He growled a little before he leaned forward, taking the bare neck between his teeth and biting with force and speed. He could feel how close Yuuri was.

Yuuri's muscles tightened and he was lost cum mixing between the two of them has he relaxed and laid lazily against his mate.

That was all it took. His mind going blank as he moaned Yuuris name. His own release hitting hard and fast inside his lovers core leaving him a panting mess against him


	5. Chapter 5

It's not early by any means when the rays of sunlight disturb his slumber, a small sheen of sweat clinging to his tanned skin. Copper optics just barely peaking open and something feels off....but he can't tell what exactly it is until the moment he lays on Viktor. His mind thinking before it snaps and he realizes his alpha is in front of him bare. A small bite to the inside of his cheek before he's moving between the older males thighs. A sigh of want passing his mouth has his tongue darts out to lick up a soft shaft

His dreams had been strange that morning, nothing but odd shapes and whispered voices but he couldn't understand what they all meant. He felt the comfortable weight of his mate on top of him and gave a content sigh, even in his slightly awake state. A soft moan escaped his lips as he felt a bit tongue lick up his soft cock and his mind slowly started to go blank.

Yuuri wasn't the most skilled when it came to this so he took his time leaving the sides with attention until Viktor's cock was going hard underneath him. Wetting his mates prick for an easier slide down his mouth. They hadn't been together for some time and Yuuri's body missed Viktor almost has much has he missed the male

There were small whimpers that were starting escape his lips. His mind instantly going to his mate and the smell that began to surround them. One hand balled into a fist around the sheets as the other searched for that soft ebony hair to grip into. Time hadn't seemed to be one their side lately and he would take any chance to be with his mate.

Yuuri finally decided to stop teasing the older male taking the head into his mouth and lightly moving his tongue around it. Soft motions of his palm running underneath a tightening sack has he hummed in approval. His own scent beginning to fill the room

He gasped when he finally felt the teasing coming to an end and he was surrounded by his lover's scent, mixing with his own, knowing that he would have to have more of his mate later. His hips softly began to roll. "Ohh... Yuuri." it was a breathless set of words.

Yuuri gave a small moan of approval at his mates words, slender digits setting to work. Once his mouth grew used to the girth of his mate he slowly sucked more down, making it agonizing for the older male has he hummed and claimed what was his

He cried out softly once Yuuri got comfortable and he sucked him down. His hips bucked harder than he would have wished but he knew his mate didn't mind. A low moan was ripped from his throat as the fingers in Yuuri's hair tightened. "You're mouth feels so good." His accent and voice still thick with sleep.

Yuuri wanted to be kissed silly and praised with that voice, but that would come later. For now he was going to make Viktor to feel boneless, mouth swallowing down whatever the older male gave him before relaxing so Viktor could set the pace. His own cock still trapped between the fabric of his boxers

He cried out softly as his back arched off the bed. A sleepy slur of coos and praise escaped his lips along with a low whine. He loved this man more than life itself. His hips rolling not only against his lover's mouth but the hand that cupped his sack. His cock throbbing lightly against Yuuri's tongue

Yuuri could feel exactly how hard Viktor was, his tongue running against the length and it made his mouth water. Wanting nothing more than for Viktor to take him, another hum at the thought has he began to bob with Viktors hips

"Oh fuck." His voice rang out in the room and he gripped Yuuri's head hard enough to make his actions stop, his chest heaving with heavy pants before he slowly began to move his hips. He knew how much Yuuri licked him to fuck his mouth when they were like this.

Yuuri felt the palm curl into his locks and his whole body went still letting Viktor use his mouth as he saw fit. Small moans whimpering out every so often and he couldn't help but feel weak with the actions, Yuuri loved when Viktor took control like this

He couldn't help but suck in a breathe of air before he cooed once more. His hips twisted slightly before he rolled back into his lovers wanting mouth. Making Sure that the tip made its way down his lovers throat to make him gag. Nothing excited Viktor more than hearing his mates pleasurable noises

Yuuri could feel the press of a blunt head a small gag escaping his pale lips his copper optics looked up to the older male. A small bit of spit escaping out the corner of his mouth has he begged for in his own way, he wanted to taste Viktor

"Oh fuck Yuuri." His voice was thick when he spoke and he could feel the bubbling in his core. "I want to fuck you so badly." His tone a purr as he spoke. His hips continuing to roll into his warm wet mouth.

Yuuri gave a wide eyed beg, he wanted that to so badly. Slick had formed against him and he was sure that it was noticeable if Viktor just had the right angle to look. His scent over taking the room to show how much he wanted

He growled lowly before he gave another hard tug to his mates hair. Doing nothing more than sliding his mouth away from his prick. "I want you to ride my prick." It was thick accented and purred, his eyes blown wide with lust and want

Yuuri felt his head dragged off the older male a small whine leaving his throat. When Viktor spoke Yuuri could hear the alpha in him and it made his body instantly obey, slender frame moved until his back now faced Viktor and he was on a full display for the other male to undress

His eyes couldn't help but wonder up and down his mates body and the want filled him even more. He licked his lips before he lightly gripped at his mates hips and dragged his bottom up to his face, licking at his slick covered backside

Yuuri really hadn't expected Viktor to do that so the surprised yelp was louder than he intended hips pushing back slightly as he moved wherever his mate wished him. Palm slowly wrapping around Viktor's prick just to tease him the tiniest bit

He moaned softly as his hands spread his lover's cheeks apart and it didn't take Him long before he was letting his tongue devour everything that Yuuri was. His hips rolling gently into the palm that wrapped around him. Wet noises and moans heard from behind

Yuuri was a wreck from this simple action his body shaking with want and he felt the flush blossom over his body. Wh...what could he do but let Viktor do whatever he wished with him his omega side fully submitting

His moan was feral when it escaped his lips. His tongue taking what it wanted as the slick ran down his chin. He really didn't care. Their combined scents exploded around them. He and Yuuri had waited so long for some time together and he wasn't about to waste it.

Yuuri could feel the muscles in his thighs beginning to tremble, Viktor's actions causing him to still and whine for something more.

He growled lowly before he got the shift in his mates scent and he stopped his actions gently. "I need you on my cock." He cooed out the statement as he rolled his hips once again

Yuuri moved slowly his hips now moving from Viktor's face to his lower half. Knees straddling the older male and pushing into the mattress, a blunt cock now pushing against his hole and causing him to whimper

He licked his lips as he watched his mate move, once he was comfortable and in position he would take over but he did so love seeing his mate take him in such a fashion. His hand lightly trailing down his lover's spine.

Yuuri's back still to Viktor and he felt his hips sink lower, palms taking to pressing against strong thighs as a small pant left him

"Slowly." His tone soft as he spoke. "It's been awhile. Don't hurt yourself." He moaned softly as he felt his mate pressing down on him, his hand still running comfort up and down his spine.

Yuuri huffed but he knew Viktor was right, keeping himself angled he slowly began to sink down letting himself adjust with each small movement until he was fully seated on his mates lap. Breath heaving and caught in his chest

His arm wrapped lightly around Yuuri's waist before he crooned softly. His thumb rubbing circles around his belly button as he slowly began to move his hips. A gasp escaping his lips at how tight and wet his mate was.

Yuuri's whole body shook not used to the attention, his muscles tightening once more before they relaxed at his mates length. Waiting until he was comfortable to slowly rock his hips backwards a loud moan leaving him

He moaned Yuuri's name softly, head falling back against the pillow as he slowly began to thrust his hips upwards, giving them a teasing little twist. His mind and his body were solely about his mate that was sitting in his lap and he could help but tremble with want

Slow minutes of growing used to what he hadn't had in so long, dull nails digging into the older males thighs has his hips rock backwards and a small whine left him." Vi...vitya so big." Yuuri wouldn't last long but he was going to enjoy it

He cried out softly at the words that escaped his lovers mouth. Heavy pants escaping his lips as he lightly raised Yuuri off his thighs and began to drill into his lovers core. "So... Fucking tight." his words a coo as they escaped his lips. Wet slapping sounds filtering through the room

Yuuri was at a loss his hips moving back as the want to cum was slowly building in his stomach. Head falling back has he begged for more from his alpha

He growled lowly as he heard the words his mate was begging for. His own hips began to snap and twist much harder than before and he could feel the tip of his cock hitting his mates right ball of nerves

Yuuri felt his muscles tighten with Viktor's movements a long drawn out sound that echoed off the walls. He couldn't think of anything other than his mates name

"Come for me." the words were growled from his lips. He could feel the best boiling in his core as he twisted his hips once more to slam hard into his lovers nerves. Being with Yuuri was always so amazing.

Yuuri couldn't help but give in his muscles tightening once more has he released. Ragged breaths dragging back his breath

A loud moan escaped his lips as he felt his lover's release. His own quick to follow as he spilled inside his lover, back arching off the bed to drive him further home.


	6. Chapter 6

There was music playing softly in the room. Viktor was doing his best to make this romance. Yuuri was busy doing a small errand that Viktor wanted him to run but he was going to ravage the smaller male

Yuuri didn't quite understand why he had to go half way across town to pick up some kind of special cheese his boyfriend wanted...but he had agreed so he could go on a jog. It took him a good hour to make it happen but finally he arrived home a bit out of breath his cheeks flushed and body slightly sweaty.

Door opened Yuuri heard the music his head falling to the side." Vitya?"

He jumped slightly when he heard his name being called and a smile crossed his lips. There was nothing he loved more than Yuuri saying his name. He swooped in like it was nothing, taking the bag from the younger male's hand and pulling him into his arms for a crushing kiss on his lips

Yuuri didn't get a second to respond his mouth instantly consumed by the older male, arms wrapping around Viktor's neck. A small moan leaving his mouth but lost between them he pushed his body forward enough so the door could be shut behind them

He couldn't help but chuckle against his lips as he pressed Yuuri's back against the doors. His hands moving South down his back and gripping his plump bottom, squeezing as he licked into his lovers mouth.

The gasp gave Viktor all the access he wished to Yuuri's mouth, his body slowly warming under the older male's touch. Every instinct he had giving unto the older male and purring where he could, his omega side always enjoying when Viktor took control like this. 

Hips slowly canted forward a pant on his mouth swallowed once more by the elder male's mouth on his

He growled softly against his lips as he felt the push against his middle. His nails digging lightly against his lover's bottom as he continues to attack his lovers mouth. His knee sliding between his lovers thighs to give him something to rut against.

Yuuri keened with the thigh now pressed between him, his hips canting forward so the drag of friction could be felt. The outline of his cock becoming obvious against Viktor's actions. Slick forming against him and scenting the room

He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as he felt the outline of his mates cock against his legs. He wasted no time as he tugged the smaller male's pants down, moving his mouth to lick a stripe down his warm prick.

Yuuri whined with the loss of Viktor's mouth against his own slender digits moving through silver locks has he tangled his palms together." V...vitya ah." Yuuri gave a small whine taut hips pressing forward

He growled with the smell, with the want of him and his mind was already going feral. He wasted no time as he sucked the tip of his cock deep into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the shaft.

Yuuri instantly arched into the warmth taking hold of him, his mind blank to forgetful to think of Viktor's gag reflex in the moment. A small pant leaving his mouth as he pushed forward and dragged his hips back." Vi..vitya damn."

And gag he did. A deep moan escaped his lips as his hands moved to grip at Yuuri's hips. Nails lightly digging into his skin as he began to bob his head, looking at his mate with hungry eyes

Yuuri felt his body stilled a whine leaving his throat as he tugged at silver locks, he wanted more than this from his mate. He wanted to be fucked silly to know Viktor was his and his alone hips pressed back and knees weakened mouth falling open

He groaned softly. Yuuri would get everything he wanted and more but Viktor had to tease him, had to get him to the point of begging. He bobbed his head A little more roughly making sure to suck hard on the head

"Baby please." Yuuri whined his palms tugging on Viktor's locks unsure if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer. At the moment the only thing supporting Yuuri was Viktor if he let go the younger male would be a heap on the floor

He chuckled before a surprised groan escaped his parted lips. He growled softly before looking at his mate with want and hunger. Getting off his knees and turning the smaller male over, pressing him against the wall.

Yuuri groaned with the change his hips pressed back to give the elder male has much room has he wished. Wiggling slightly side to side

He growled lowly before leaning down, biting at their bond mark and pressing his own hips against his mates, rolling them with a hard push


	7. Chapter 7

It's not early by any means when the rays of sunlight disturb his slumber, a small sheen of sweat clinging to his tanned skin. Copper optics just barely peaking open and something feels off....but he can't tell what exactly it is until the moment he lays on Viktor. His mind thinking before it snaps and he realizes his alpha is in front of him bare. A small bite to the inside of his cheek before he's moving between the older males thighs. A sigh of want passing his mouth has his tongue darts out to lick up a soft shaft

His dreams had been strange that morning, nothing but odd shapes and whispered voices but he couldn't understand what they all meant. He felt the comfortable weight of his mate on top of him and gave a content sigh, even in his slightly awake state. A soft moan escaped his lips as he felt a bit tongue lick up his soft cock and his mind slowly started to go blank.

Yuuri wasn't the most skilled when it came to this so he took his time leaving the sides with attention until Viktor's cock was going hard underneath him. Wetting his mates prick for an easier slide down his mouth. They hadn't been together for some time and Yuuri's body missed Viktor almost has much has he missed the male

There were small whimpers that were starting escape his lips. His mind instantly going to his mate and the smell that began to surround them. One hand balled into a fist around the sheets as the other searched for that soft ebony hair to grip into. Time hadn't seemed to be one their side lately and he would take any chance to be with his mate.

Yuuri finally decided to stop teasing the older male taking the head into his mouth and lightly moving his tongue around it. Soft motions of his palm running underneath a tightening sack has he hummed in approval. His own scent beginning to fill the room

He gasped when he finally felt the teasing coming to an end and he was surrounded by his lover's scent, mixing with his own, knowing that he would have to have more of his mate later. His hips softly began to roll. "Ohh... Yuuri." it was a breathless set of words.

Yuuri gave a small moan of approval at his mates words, slender digits setting to work. Once his mouth grew used to the girth of his mate he slowly sucked more down, making it agonizing for the older male has he hummed and claimed what was his

He cried out softly once Yuuri got comfortable and he sucked him down. His hips bucked harder than he would have wished but he knew his mate didn't mind. A low moan was ripped from his throat as the fingers in Yuuri's hair tightened. "You're mouth feels so good." His accent and voice still thick with sleep.

Yuuri wanted to be kissed silly and praised with that voice, but that would come later. For now he was going to make Viktor to feel boneless, mouth swallowing down whatever the older male gave him before relaxing so Viktor could set the pace. His own cock still trapped between the fabric of his boxers

He cried out softly as his back arched off the bed. A sleepy slur of coos and praise escaped his lips along with a low whine. He loved this man more than life itself. His hips rolling not only against his lover's mouth but the hand that cupped his sack. His cock throbbing lightly against Yuuri's tongue

Yuuri could feel exactly how hard Viktor was, his tongue running against the length and it made his mouth water. Wanting nothing more than for Viktor to take him, another hum at the thought has he began to bob with Viktors hips

"Oh fuck." His voice rang out in the room and he gripped Yuuri's head hard enough to make his actions stop, his chest heaving with heavy pants before he slowly began to move his hips. He knew how much Yuuri licked him to fuck his mouth when they were like this.

Yuuri felt the palm curl into his locks and his whole body went still letting Viktor use his mouth as he saw fit. Small moans whimpering out every so often and he couldn't help but feel weak with the actions, Yuuri loved when Viktor took control like this

He couldn't help but suck in a breathe of air before he cooed once more. His hips twisted slightly before he rolled back into his lovers wanting mouth. Making Sure that the tip made its way down his lovers throat to make him gag. Nothing excited Viktor more than hearing his mates pleasurable noises

Yuuri could feel the press of a blunt head a small gag escaping his pale lips his copper optics looked up to the older male. A small bit of spit escaping out the corner of his mouth has he begged for in his own way, he wanted to taste Viktor

"Oh fuck Yuuri." His voice was thick when he spoke and he could feel the bubbling in his core. "I want to fuck you so badly." His tone a purr as he spoke. His hips continuing to roll into his warm wet mouth.

Yuuri gave a wide eyed beg, he wanted that to so badly. Slick had formed against him and he was sure that it was noticeable if Viktor just had the right angle to look. His scent over taking the room to show how much he wanted

He growled lowly before he gave another hard tug to his mates hair. Doing nothing more than sliding his mouth away from his prick. "I want you to ride my prick." It was thick accented and purred, his eyes blown wide with lust and want

Yuuri felt his head dragged off the older male a small whine leaving his throat. When Viktor spoke Yuuri could hear the alpha in him and it made his body instantly obey, slender frame moved until his back now faced Viktor and he was on a full display for the other male to undress

His eyes couldn't help but wonder up and down his mates body and the want filled him even more. He licked his lips before he lightly gripped at his mates hips and dragged his bottom up to his face, licking at his slick covered backside

Yuuri really hadn't expected Viktor to do that so the surprised yelp was louder than he intended hips pushing back slightly as he moved wherever his mate wished him. Palm slowly wrapping around Viktor's prick just to tease him the tiniest bit

He moaned softly as his hands spread his lover's cheeks apart and it didn't take Him long before he was letting his tongue devour everything that Yuuri was. His hips rolling gently into the palm that wrapped around him. Wet noises and moans heard from behind

Yuuri was a wreck from this simple action his body shaking with want and he felt the flush blossom over his body. Wh...what could he do but let Viktor do whatever he wished with him his omega side fully submitting

His moan was feral when it escaped his lips. His tongue taking what it wanted as the slick ran down his chin. He really didn't care. Their combined scents exploded around them. He and Yuuri had waited so long for some time together and he wasn't about to waste it.

Yuuri could feel the muscles in his thighs beginning to tremble, Viktor's actions causing him to still and whine for something more.

He growled lowly before he got the shift in his mates scent and he stopped his actions gently. "I need you on my cock." He cooed out the statement as he rolled his hips once again

Yuuri moved slowly his hips now moving from Viktor's face to his lower half. Knees straddling the older male and pushing into the mattress, a blunt cock now pushing against his hole and causing him to whimper

He licked his lips as he watched his mate move, once he was comfortable and in position he would take over but he did so love seeing his mate take him in such a fashion. His hand lightly trailing down his lover's spine.

Yuuri's back still to Viktor and he felt his hips sink lower, palms taking to pressing against strong thighs as a small pant left him

"Slowly." His tone soft as he spoke. "It's been awhile. Don't hurt yourself." He moaned softly as he felt his mate pressing down on him, his hand still running comfort up and down his spine.

Yuuri huffed but he knew Viktor was right, keeping himself angled he slowly began to sink down letting himself adjust with each small movement until he was fully seated on his mates lap. Breath heaving and caught in his chest  
His arm wrapped lightly around Yuuri's waist before he crooned softly. His thumb rubbing circles around his belly button as he slowly began to move his hips. A gasp escaping his lips at how tight and wet his mate was.

Yuuri's whole body shook not used to the attention, his muscles tightening once more before they relaxed at his mates length. Waiting until he was comfortable to slowly rock his hips backwards a loud moan leaving him

He moaned Yuuri's name softly, head falling back against the pillow as he slowly began to thrust his hips upwards, giving them a teasing little twist. His mind and his body were solely about his mate that was sitting in his lap and he could help but tremble with want

Slow minutes of growing used to what he hadn't had in so long, dull nails digging into the older males thighs has his hips rock backwards and a small whine left him." Vi...vitya so big." Yuuri wouldn't last long but he was going to enjoy it

He cried out softly at the words that escaped his lovers mouth. Heavy pants escaping his lips as he lightly raised Yuuri off his thighs and began to drill into his lovers core. "So... Fucking tight." his words a coo as they escaped his lips. Wet slapping sounds filtering through the room

Yuuri was at a loss his hips moving back as the want to cum was slowly building in his stomach. Head falling back has he begged for more from his alpha

He growled lowly as he heard the words his mate was begging for. His own hips began to snap and twist much harder than before and he could feel the tip of his cock hitting his mates right ball of nerves

Yuuri felt his muscles tighten with Viktor's movements a long drawn out sound that echoed off the walls. He couldn't think of anything other than his mates name

"Come for me." the words were growled from his lips. He could feel the best boiling in his core as he twisted his hips once more to slam hard into his lovers nerves. Being with Yuuri was always so amazing.

Yuuri couldn't help but give in his muscles tightening once more has he released. Ragged breaths dragging back his breath

A loud moan escaped his lips as he felt his lover's release. His own quick to follow as he spilled inside his lover, back arching off the bed to drive him further home.


	8. Chapter 8

In all honesty how this happened Yuuri had know idea normally is blog was kept on the safe side and he kept pictures of himself off of it but here he was staring at his own well toned body, palms pushed through his hair. How had his backside ended up on tumblr....let alone when had his name changed to katsudamn.....last night a combo of alcohol and Phichit...

It was boring lately but that was a skater's life to be honest. Most of his time spend on blogs when he was at home and just browsing but sometimes he wished he had something to do in the off hours. When he came across the picture of a well toned ass and backside he couldn't help the excitement that coiled in his belly. It was perfect. A like here and a heart floated on the screen. 

'I have to say that you have a very nice ass.' Comment.

Yuuri had almost forgotten about the picture a couple hours later, but has his phone went off and tumblr flashed on his screen he could die of embarrassment. Thank god his face wasn't in it no one at school would know it was him. Actually he was pretty sure his ass wasn't that nice...at least if previous boy friends were anything to go by. 

Optics focused on the screen and slender digits roamed through his hair. How did he answer this

He was walking around the local cafe, trying his best to let his coach/caregiver are if he would give him some breathing room and go off on his own for a few hours. He hates feeling smothered like that. Yes also completely forgot about commenting on that nice ass picture this morning because of the coach call. Coffee in hand, he started to go into a few of the local shops and see what they had to offer. Japan was beautiful and he needed to come here more often.

Class and helping with his family's inn had him distracted his mind completely forgetting the comment on his bottom. Phichit could be so horrid he hadn't even apologized or shown Yuuri how to remove it. 

The inn was nothing special but it was the only hot spring around well now that is

He had wandered into a small inn/hot spring and just the smells coming from the kitchen where amazing. A small shuffle of movement and some excited noises made several people clam up and want his autograph. Viktor sometimes wished that people didn't know him. That he could go wherever he wanted and just blend in with the crowd. A few well placed squeaks from a few fan girls and he couldn't help the inward sigh. He just wanted to shop and eat food.

Yuuri's parents ended up shooing away the fans who would not respect Viktor's privacy. His mother giving the male food and telling him her son was a fan. Though Yuuri himself had skated he had never went professional instead he had focused on school and become a web designer.

"I believe he's heading into the springs, have a dip on the house." Yuuri's mother gave him a soft smile before going off

Viktor could help but smile softly as the woman seemed to shoo the fans away. It was hard for him sometimes even if he was loud and clever. There was nothing that he wanted more than to be normal for a change. Well, as normal as he could be. 

Taking a dip in the hot springs seemed to be the most excellent of ideas to help his sore, tired muscles. The weather outside was cold and he could see the steam flowing from the springs itself. In nothing more than a towel, he made his way to a more private section of the springs.

Yuuri was in the back normally an area only used by his family, his back to the entrance and a small towel that showed his backside.

Here Yuuri didn't think anyone would ever know about the picture of his ass now firmly located on tumblr

Viktor blinked a few times as he came upon the younger male and he deadpanned. Was it even possible? "I know that ass." It was whispered loud enough to where Yuuri would be the only one to hear him. He knew that it would probably embarrass him but good god, Viktor had been obsessing over that backside for days.

Yuuri felt the flush has an accented tongue spoke of knowing his bottom, copper optics going wide has he instantly ducked down into the water. Shame and clear knowledge creeping into his features as he spoke in Japanese to pretend like he had no idea what the elder male was saying.

When he finally opened his eyes and saw Viktor he flushed even more

He couldn't help but chuckle softly, broken Japanese escaping his lips but with his Russian accent as he moved to sit on the edge of the springs. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you but you have a most enticing feature about you." He looked upon Yuuri's flushing face and thought it was the most adorable this he had ever seen in his life.

Yuuri shook his head the crimson creeping into his features before excusing himself and running out of the bath room. It was a curious thing how someone has shy has him could have posted a picture of his bare ass on tumblr but it didn't seem like he would be indulging Viktor in answering if it was actually him.

Yuuri's mother watched has her son ran upstairs confusion written across her features and a small amount of confusion. 

There was an almost disappointed sigh that escaped his lips as he watched the younger male bolt from the bath house. No matter what Viktor did he would always be seen for his fame or at least that's what he thought was going on. He had no idea that it had to do with Yuuri being shy about his bottom. Viktor didn't study on it much, letting the towel drop as he slid himself into the water and relaxed. This was the best thing he could have ever stumbled into.

After sometime Yuuri's mother came across Viktor after his bath." I suppose meeting you must have sent him into a panic, such a sweet boy but he is far too shy." She tsked before asking if the older male would need anything else be it food or a room to sleep. Her tone filled with warmth.

Yuuri shook his head refusing to believe Viktor nikiforov had commented on his bottom, palms furiously texting Phichit he demanded that he text the older male....and or at least comment back. To prove it.

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. "A room would be wonderful. Mine is staked out with reporters and fans." It almost sounded like a sigh escaped his lips as he spoke. Viktor didn't mind the game but sometimes it for far too tiring. 

'Wait... What?' Phi shot him a text back before he looked around on Yuuri's Tumblr and found the picture in question. 'Holy crap, Yur. He did!'

'It is a nice bottom, isn't it' ;-) Comment sent.

Yuuri heard his phone go off once more before he commented back on it." Phi! Shut up!." Yuuri returned and how did his friend retaliate he comments." Need I remind you of the pictures I have including the one wearing a Russian jacket huh?"

It was clear whoever Phi was knew Yuuri in real life and possibly had incriminating pictures of him

His phone buzzed from his shorts but he was too busy to answer it. His head leaned back against the wall of the spring and his legs floating before him. For the first time in a long time, Viktor was completely relaxed. 

'Well, it is a nice jacket but it pales in comparison to your rump.' lol 

This could go back and forth forever. It took Viktor a total of almost an answer before he commented on the conversation at hand. 

'I meant no disrespect. It would appear that you are already in a relationship. I apologize but he is a very lucky man.'

 

Yuuri heard his phone go off head tilting to the side but he didn't comment, but it seemed Phi had other ideas." He's not in a relationship he's just a loser with a best friend....all though Yuuri stop syncing things to the cloud.. it's not good."

Not even ten minutes later Viktor would receive a private message, "So you should text him." Sent from hamstersonice. 

Viktor couldn't help but arch a brow as he read the message about the best friend. How strange. Viktor had never had a best friend so he had no idea how they were suppose to act. He looked at his phone when the message was sent and looked at it for a long time. 

'Text whom?' Usually it was only fans that send him private messages. 'You mean the bottom boy?'

"Well he probably would bottom for you....but yes do it do it do it!" After replying he signed off leaving Yuuri to fend for himself a soft smile on his features.

Yuuri was laying in bed his optics skirting to the jacket Phichit had mentioned...he liked it, it was comfy 

'Hello.' It was about the only thing that he could think of to send to him at the present moment. His mind still on the round bottom that he loved to look at for some strange reason. 'I know that I am probably the last person that you would ever believe to comment on something like this but you really do have a nice bottom.'

Yuuri heard a familiar chime go off his optics screening over the text message." I...i...um thank you." Yuuri felt the crimson over take his features, it really wasn't that nice was it. I mean surely Viktor had better people to chose from then Yuuri Katsuki local college student with no real direction

'S what do you like to do for fun?' He typed out the message before he could think about it. Setting his phone down as he finally removed himself from the hot spring. The air chilling his skin as he wrapped the towel around his waist. 'I am staying the night here. You should drop by and chat sometime.'

"Is that your way of asking me to stay the night with you?" Yuuri had no idea when he was ever that bold but he had said it and sent it and now there was no taking it back. Why did he feel so bold through the messages or tumblr but in person he could barely stand two feet from him without being nervous

He couldn't help but chuckle at the message. On a way, it must have been. 

'Perhaps. I have never just talked the night away with anyone. I've never really had a deep connection with someone but yes, I would like it if you would spend the night with me.' 

He didn't seem that shy in Viktor's opinion but then again most people were different when they were behind a screen. He slowly made his way to the room that had been set aside for him. The quiet of it was very welcome.

"What would you want with me i'm well average. You must have better offers than some japanese home body." Yuuri gave a small yawn slowly moving his body until he was stripped and could easily place a long shirt over his frame. A small yawn escaping his lips, it was hard to imagine Viktor as right across the hall. Yuuri was quite sure Viktor didn't know about that though

'Maybe I want normal.' He walked into the room and was amazed at how much like home it felt. The perfect temperature of hot and cold with a wonder view of the sakura trees. He yawned softly himself before he laid across the bed on his stomach. Looking through blogs before getting bored with it.

So it was easy for Yuuri to send the secondary picture a soft flush has he hit send." Th..this is the jacket were talking about." Yuuri had dreams about the older male before but this felt even more surreal than those

There was a chuckle that escaped his lips as he looked at the jacket. So Yuuri knew who he was but he was too shy to do anything. Viktor could deal with that. 

'you look better it in than I.' ;-)   
He didn't know where all the flirting came from but it didn't feel as off putting with Yuuri as it did most of the people he flirted with. Mostly he was being nice to them but with Yuuri it felt sincere.

Yuuri saw the winky face and he couldn't help but flush again before typing back." I could disagree I've seen you in that jacket before..." Yuuri wasn't quite sure he should feel so bold with Viktor across the hall inviting him to come over, was the older male actually that curious about Japanese men." Wait what exactly tag were you looking for that you came across my ass on tumblr?"

He barked a laugh that was probably heard in the hell but he didn't care. 'Men's underwear. Sometimes you can find some rather interesting links for new things.' He was lying of course. Not wanting to give away all of his kinks just yet. 'What had made you post a picture of your ass to begin with?'

Yuuri's nose twitched to the side has if to question rather Viktor was telling the truth. His fingers slipping under over the keyboard. Nails lightly tapping against the poodle case before he answered." I was drinking....and I believe my bestfriend is the cause of my bottom being plastered over the net....I think someone just used the


	9. Chapter 9

The room was silent. Nothing but the breathing between two lovers to fill the room. An arm wrapped around a slender waist as kisses the round shoulders and back of his lover. His fingers dancing lightly across his skin. Doing nothing more than worshipping his skin.

Yuuri stirred slightly his training with Viktor going far differently than he had originally thought it would be, but they still hadn't gone farther than worshipping one another. Fingers running over taut hips a soft moan leaving his mouth has they gave a good squeeze

He chuckled softly at the squeeze before he rolled his hips against the smaller males bare backside. He wanted Yuuri more than anyone had ever met. "Good morning." His accent thick and lusty as he spoke.

Yuuri felt Viktor's hips slotted together with his own a very present outline pushing against his bottom." V...viktor isn't it to early." Yuuri was a lazy thing once he got comfortable, though it didn't mean he wasn't interested considering his hips kep pushing back

"No one said you had to move." His tone a playful tease as his hand began to trail down his lover's stomach. His fingers lightly dancing directly above his mates cock. "And it is never too early to lay claim to that which you want." Soft movements and it didn't take Viktor long before he sucked an earlobe between his teeth, tugging with a playful growl.

Yuuri gave a small moan his palms wrapping around the one that Viktor was trying to sink lower. Giving his own little smirk of vengeance has he pressed his hips back again a small sigh. Escaping his lips." Oh? Is my sir going to do all the work?

He gave a content little him at how his love was trying to be defiant but he knew that it wouldn't last very long. "Well at some point one has to take control of the situation to get what they want." He bucked his hips once more to drive his point further home.

"You keep doing that, you're going to lay claim to my thighs more than me." He gave a small smirk releasing Viktor's palms has his body stretched forward

He chuckled lowly. "I have no problem laying stake to your thighs." His tone a purr as he began to trail his hand once more. Lightly rubbing on a smooth inner thigh before he teased the top with his thumb. "And someone seems just as eager as I."

Yuuri gave a small whine his palm once more taking Viktor's palm and wrapping it around his prick."ah." His hips bucking into the warmth of his doms hand

He moaned softly at his mates actions and couldn't be more thrilled about it. "You are so amazing, my Yuuri." His tone a purr as spoke, his hand giving lazy pumps to his mates cock.

Yuuri gave a small whine his slender hips pushing into the warmth, Yuuri's legs moving so the older male could do has he pleased. His own palm going to tug a pillow closer

He groaned a little as he slipped his own cock between the right space of Yuuri's thighs. His hand still moving in lazy motions against his lover's cock. Viktor was if nothing else a tease but he would never leave his lover unsatisfied if he could help it.

Yuuri groaned the feeling of Viktor's cock pressing against his own. Palm sliding around his lovers so the could work together, hips pushing back." Ah Viktor, w..when are we gonna go back to the play room." Yuuri gave a smile whine

He chuckled softly. "Whenever you want but not at the moment." He moaned Yuuri's name softly in his ear before he gave his hips a hard roll. Whatever this was, it held an amazing feeling against his own prick as he pumped teasingly at his lovers. "I want to claim you in every way. Every part of your body as mine."

"Y...yours Viktor..please more." He whined it always felt amazing being with Viktor, his palm roaming over smooth flesh has pushed back." D..don't you want to fuck me Viktor." Yuuri's voice purring as he pushed back

He growled lowly in Yuuri's ear at his words and he couldn't think of anything better that he would love to do. With his hand still on his lovers cock, he somehow managed to snake his way under the covers and lick down his mates spine, heading soft toward his cheeks.

Yuuri felt the withdraw if Viktor from between his thighs and the warmth disappear from his back." Vi....viktor." a loud whine passing his soft lips clear begging for his dom to come back to him. Wanted his attention and did not appear to be a happy sub without it

He chuckled softly before he wiggled his head between Yuuri's cheeks and began to lavish a tight hole with his tongue. Moaning with the sweet taste that he found there still lightly pumping his lover's prick. He had to prepare his lover and what better way to do it than with his tongue.

Yuuri managed to wiggle enough that he ended up on his stomach, a small whine leaving his throat has he kept his bottom arched off the mattress. Letting the smooth palm keep its actions has he pushed back against him

He moaned, letting it vibrate against his lover's skin as he continued his actions against a tight hole. He was living the reactions of his actions from Yuuri and it caused his to do nothing more than push on and push back.

Yuuri gave a small whimper." Please Viktor I need more.' He was whining for more from his lover hips pressing back in an eager fashion a loud moan leaving his pale lips. Palms pressing into the mattress

"So needy." His tone a tease as he moved back up his lovers body. His hand moving from the pumping actions against his prick as he rolled his hips against his mates cheeks. Moving them in a way that would make it easy for him to push inside his lover's core.

Yuuri gave a small huff." I thought you liked me being needy. I could always finish myself off." Yuuri gave a tease knowing damn well that the last time he teased he got in trouble

He couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned forward, biting at his lover's shoulder. Not hard enough to break the skin. His hands moved, positioning Yuuri's hips just right as the top of his cock pushed against tight muscles.

That would leave a mark not that he honestly minded he like having the proof of who he belonged to plastered all over his skin. A hard prick pressing against his entrance and making him cry out just a bit

He moaned softly when he heard his mate cry out against his prick. A soft purr of Yuuris name as he pushed himself further into his core. The heat wrapping around him and causing him to still briefly.

The rough push of his mates cock gave him a small whimper, hips slowly pushing back until Viktor had full claim on him. Digits tangling in the sheets has he looked back." So...a..big.

He kissed the side of his lovers neck at that. His hand moving to lightly rest on his lovers hip as he started to move his hips. Gentle at first so that Yuuri could get use to his prick and slowly starting to pick up his pace.

Hips pressed back once more a small whine leaving his pale lips, once he grew used to it his own pace picked up. Nails digging into the mattress

He moaned Yuuri's name before he leaned forward, sucking an earlobe between his teeth and nibbling gently. He used the pace of Yuuri to match his own and the two of them fell into lazy strides.

Yuuri was weak against the older male's actions hips pressing back into the warmth of the older male. Heat already beginning to sink into his stomach he could feel the want to cum a small pant on his lips

"So beautiful." His words a purr as he snapped his hips sideways the best that he could. "All mine." He knew better than to lay such a claim but he couldn't help himself. His hand once again snaking between Yuuri's thighs to lazily pump his cock.

"Yours." Yuuri moaned it wasn't a lie the older male had claim to him, Yuuri had given himself over the moment he agreed to come to russia, but that wasn't what he wanted to focus on was the way he was feeling right now. Heat pooling in his stomach has he pressed his hips back

He growled as Yuuri spoke that single word and it made his skin burn with want. His mind slowly beginning to break apart and Yuuri was putting it back together. A small sheen of sweat on both their skins as he continued to roll and rock against Yuuri's actions. He knew that it wouldn't be long now.

Yuuri wouldn't last his stomach was burning and before he could even question anything he felt his muscles tighten and clench. A loud moan and he was lost his release coating Viktor's palm and the sheets below

That was all it took. His own release hitting him harder than he thought as he spilled deep within his lover's core. Crying out Yuuri's name as he did so. There was a moment that he thought he could die blissfully and not even care. A gentle kiss landed on his lovers sweat covered shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

The nights and days had slowly started to mess together. But tonight was different. The playroom was aglow with candlelight. Yuuri was tied to the bed with silk and had his rump in the air. Viktor was nowhere to be seen. He was in the closet, licking out the perfect crop. A special one that was New and needed to be broken in.

Yuuri wasn't even quite sure how he had gotten into this situation, lace ribbons framing his arms behind his back and making a beautiful display against his tanned skin. His hips propped up by a pillow he was only thankful that he could see this time.

When Viktor came back into the room, it was followed only by the slam of leather against his palm. He didn't know how well Yuuri would take to this but he was hoping it wouldn't be bad. He left the cool leather run up and down his lover's thigh before it went between his legs and teased lightly at his cock.

Yuuri couldn't say he had ever been spanked before slender digits playing with his bonds before he felt cool leather playing with the smooth underside of his cock." Ah Vik..tor." It's a small sound that escapes him

He hummed with that. Yuuri had been given permission to be vocal this time around and Viktor wondered if it would be a mistake. The leather of the crop was slowly ran over his sack, along the edge of his cleft before he have a small teasing smack to one of his lovers cheeks

Yuuri's copper optics went wide with the soft spank a small whine escaping his lips. Thankful he could be vocal because he liked seeing what his noises did to the other male. 

He hummed once more as he laid the second smack across already reddened skin. A smirk crossed his lips as he laid his hand on the red flesh to help sooth the burn. "You are so beautiful my pet."

Yuuri bit his lower lip keeping the sound to himself, has he felt his hips push back against the gloved palm of his dom. A small whine leaving his pale lips it burned but Viktor's palm seemed to calm him thankfully

"You are doing excellent my pet." He purred softly as he removed his hand and a swift smack of the crop landed on Yuuri's other cheek. Leaving a beautiful red mark to twin his other. This was going to be slow leather play and it was something Viktor was good at

Yuuri didn't honestly know if spanking fell under punishment or foreplay for a sub, small whines leaving his pale throat has he pushed back against the crop. Sting slowly seeping it's way into his skin." Ah Viktor

"You are so sexy, my pet." He purred softly as he leaned forward, his lips landing lightly on the burn mark left by the crop. Three more swift soft smacks landed in sync right the red marks on his cheeks. Viktor was showing his skill.

Yuuri could feel the sting a soft whine leaving his mouth, cheeks now painted a bright flushed red. Mouth hanging slightly hips pressing back, the slight rough treatment causing him to wiggle

He loved watching his love wiggle. The gloved hand once again being pressed against his red marks as he hummed gently. Several seconds passed before Yuuri would feel the cold touch of lube against his tight hole.

Yuuri hadn't expected to feel lube at all, the cold being pleasant enough to make him moan in satisfaction. Hips pressing back against the gloved palm that touched him." Vi..viktor please." A small whine

"Please what, my pet." since he was happy with the press of lube against his mates skin, a hard but if plastic would slowly start to make its way past tight muscles and into his core. "You need to always be full." His tone a purr as he spoke.

Yuuri gave a small whine feeling the silicone toy slide into him a bit to his lower lips before he gave a teasing push backwards." Yo..tease." Yuuri should have known better to then to think Viktor was going to use his prick, it didn't change what Yuuri wanted. He wanted to be worked open by Viktor's hands and then filled by his dom

He chuckled softly. Play like this was rare in the room but it was something Viktor liked to do from time to time. With the toy now in his love, he gave it a playful slap with the crop before he kissed him on the cheeks. He didn't speak but his actions showed Yuuri how much he adored him.

"I w...want more Viktor." Yuuri gave a small whimper struggling against the bonds that trapped him from moving. Hips pressing back against the toy that was just barely pressing against a tiny ball of nerves small pants leaving him

He chuckled softly before he spoke again. "I Will give you more, my love but only when I want you to have it." He gave a slightly harder smack of his cheek with the leather.

Yuuri gave a small huff only to lose his breath has leather once more panted his skin. Copper optics looking back has he moaned out loudly." Vi..viktor don't yo..you wanna be buried inside me again." Yuuri bit his lower lip has he teased the older male

"Of course I do but I like to tease you as well." His tone soft as he spoke, his mind going over everything and anything that he could do to his mate like this. His gloved hand laid palm down against the plug as he slowly began to pump it in and out of his lover.

That movement alone seemed to be enough to shush the younger male, his body rocking back against the toy has he moaned out Viktor's name. Palms gripping at the bonds has he rocked back

He arched a brow wondering if that was really all it took to silence his love sometimes but he choose not to question it. A few more soft pushes and he swung his crop in the air once again, letting it land with a full slap against Yuuri's already red flesh

In all honesty if Viktor kept this up Yuuri was going to cum, it felt to nice. Despite the steady sting on his bottom and the warmth of his own flesh he felt the crimson painting his features. Hips pushing back has he gasped a bit loudly

He hummed as he heard the moan and he knew he was doing something right. His mind wondering just what part was making Yuuri feel so good. The crop was now laid beside the bed as Viktor positioned himself between his loves legs. His hips rolling against the plug.

Yuuro felt the change his arms going slowly numb has Viktor rocked into his cheeks. A small pant leaving his mouth, Yuuri honestly found that if it was Viktor touching him it never took much

He chuckled softly, gloved hands resting on his lovers hips as he continued to rock against the toy. It felt good against his hard cock to do so but he couldn't break the 'm sex in the playroom' rule. This technology didn't count he moaned Yuuri's name softly as he continued to push against the toy.

"N..not as good has you." Yuuri's voice is loud cutting through the small moans of his own voice has he pushed back. The toy hitting his nerves and making his body go rigid

"You want to come don't you." He kept his actions solid as he lavished in the moans of his lover. His hips doing nothing more than rolling even more against the toy that was pressed into his core.

Yuuri gave a quick nod his hips pushing back has he clenched and unclenched his palms he needed to get the blood flowing so the numbness would go away.

He chuckled softly, his actions picking up the pace against the toy as he lightly moaned Yuuri's name. He loved hearing those little noises and seeing that he drove his love insane with want.

It didn't take much longer after that Viktor's pace picking up and soon his muscles were tightening and his release hit the bed sheets.


	11. Chapter 11

yuuri had received quite a bit of aftercare from Viktor, the older male fussing over him to be honest Yuuri found it quite cute and endearing at least until the ended up here....

Viktor had Yuuri on the couch and bent over his knee, and well Yuuri wasn't quite sure what the older male intended to do to him. It wasn't the playroom so rules were different

He chuckled mostly to himself because he knew that Yuuri was probably confused. This was just another form of play for him. His hand lightly caressing over the small whelps that had formed in Yuuri's bottom. He did feet and fuss a lot and care about his subs. His hands lightly massaging and kneading at all his lovers Skinner could touch.

Viktor's palm seemed so large he couldn't help but whine and when Viktor said all his subs something in Yuuri went a little still. He hadn't been naive enough to quite think Viktor belonged entirely to him....but he hadn't hoped to hear it either." Viktor let me up I want to shower." Yuuri's voice was calm a soft smile to his features

He arched a brow when he heard Yuuri speak. "Would you like me to come with you?" His accent thick with his question when he spoke. They hadn't had any form of water play before and Viktor didn't know much about it but he wouldn't pass up the chance to wash Yuuri's body.

Yuuri quickly shook his head no an action that would probably cause Viktor to question exactly what was going on with the younger male. Crimson painting his cheeks and flushed embarrassment was clear to see

There was a slight wrinkle to his nose as he nodded softly. His hands falling from Yuuri's body as if giving permission for the younger male to get up and go. "I shall make us dinner." He kept his tone light but there was hurt in his blue eyes.

"Actually I'm not hungry, thank you though." Yuuri's voice was soft and though Viktor didn't question Yuuri and before he could Yuuri was gone leaving Viktor alone with his thoughts.

Once in the shower he stripped bare a small frown to his features, he wasn't displeased with the marks , but the thought of others touching Viktor...it made his face cringe

He blinked lightly at Yuuri's words as a small frown crossed his lips as Yuuri left the room and into the bathroom. What in the world had be said? A sigh escaped his lips as he moved off the couch. Well, if he couldn't join him in the shower and he couldn't make him dinner, he would take Makka for a walk. The poodle with nothing more than brown fluff bounced into the room. Viktor leaving a note for Yuuri as he left.

 

Ƴυɾi wasn't expecting the shower to take so long by the time he came out of it he wasn't sure where he should clearly the thought of being domestic wasn't what Viktor wanted was it? Moving slowly he walked back into the living room to find it empty. A small frown on his lips before he laid on the couch and drifted

It never really took long to take Makka for a walk. She was a really good dog. He stopped to pick up a few of the local sweets for Yuuri to try. He knew he hadn't been put much. When he got back to his apartment, noting that Yuuri was asleep on the couch, he smiled softly. "He is so beautiful, Makka." He hummed softly to his dog as he put a blanket over Yuuri and sat at his feet.

Yuuri felt the slight movement of his feet and before he could drift back a tongue was lapping at his sleepy features. Rubbing his eyes he sat up only to give a sharp hiss has his bottom practically yelled at him." Ow...o...www." Yuuri whined softly before he looked to Viktor with wide eyes

 

He chuckled softly before he pulled the smaller male into his arms and held him. "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to bother you when you were taking a nap. You haven't met Makka before have you?" the poodle sat on the floor in front of the two men and barked happily.

Yuuri was once more over the older male's lap to have the weight shifted off his bottom and it made him uncomfortable for some reason. His features turning up but they expression came up blank the dog running out of the room just has his name was said.

 

Viktor arched a brow. "What happened?" His question directed toward only Yuuri. He knew Makka was an odd creature. "You seem distant since I mentioned that I have had other subs before." It was Viktor being honest about his work.

Yuuri's nose twitched to the side once more like he was unsure of how to respond, palms pressing against Viktor's thighs." You said you have other subs...not that you had....I thought I was something more than what I am that's all." In reality the crop marks stung at the moment and it hurt him to move off the older male's lap.

He couldn't stop the small smile that crossed his lips. "I have had two and I can assure you that none of them have gotten the same treatment as you. You are very special to me but at times I do get hired for my services."

Yuuri didn't seem to let anything show on his features, not a look of understanding, a hint of madness, or a smile. "I'm going to sleep in the play room tonight." Normally Yuuri slept in Viktor's room and he gave the excuse that his bottom was sore.

 

Viktor only nodded. Maybe bringing Yuuri in as a sub was a mistake. Of he were going to be this easy to jealous over things of the past. His hands fell to his sides for a moment before a smile broke his lips. "Of that is what you wish, my pet." Only his voice held a hint of disapproval.

Yuuri heard the last part words usually spoke with fondness now seemed cold." If I'm no longer needed I can return back to Japan." He tried his best not to let those words contain any bite, tried to not show that he was in a losing battle

He arched a brow. "Why would you not be needed?" Viktor was one to keep a cool head in most situations. "I brought you here to be a partner, a companion. You are the one that is getting jealous over something from my last that I can not change."

 

If Viktor didn't understand what was going on Yuuri wouldn't explain it, a small hmph left his mouth and he walked off. 

Once Yuuri disappeared even Maaka seemed to be giving Viktor a look that screamed you dumb dumb. His tail wagging back and forth slowly before he gave a bark.

Once in the playroom Yuuri drew the curtains on the four poster bed slowly blocking out everything that had to do with this room. A choked sound leaving him before he laid down

Okay so maybe he didn't understand. Relationships weren't really his strong suit anyway but he was trying. He wrinkled his nose before picking up his mobile. A number dialed and quickly answered as Swedish poured into the apartment. Even it seemed Chris was scolding him for things he didn't understand. He didn't call his friend to be scolded he wanted to know what he was doing wrong. 

He slowly made his way to his own room. The conversation still ringing in his mind as he flipped down on the bed with a sigh. This was going to be a learning experience if nothing more.

As Viktor explained what happened Chris could only sigh cursing at the male in french." You silly man Viktor, you didn't use the proper tense. Yuuri believes you have other subs oh and then you tell him you get hired... He probably believes your sleeping with other people it's made him feel uncomfortable." Chris continued to rant telling him Yuuri had probably been close to thinking they were together.

Laying in the bed Yuuri didn't feel right even with the pillows braced up against him it was cold

He couldn't help but frown at himself. English after all not being his first language. He sighed softly before he rose from his bed, making his way to the playroom. 

"You misunderstood me." He stood in the doorway once it was opened. "I have had other subs. You are the only one at the moment and I don't take hired while I am with someone." He hoped Yuuri understood.

Yuuri heard the door creak open his copper optics unable to see past the heavy curtains on the play room bed he had closed. Turning his back to the door he gave a small sigh." Do has you wish, it was my own fault for assuming anything." Yuuri's voice went higher with the statement. It hurt to say the least, but Yuuri was a stubborn thing and Viktor would have to do something to make him less stubborn

He frowned slightly. This wasn't the way a sub was suppose to act in the presence of his dom. "Get up my pet." His voice low as he spoke, always a warning.  
"Make me." Yuuri's tone continued to be defiant, not moving has he laid flat on his stomach the welts on his bottom not allowing him to roll on his back anyway

There was a growl that escaped his throat but all he did was turn around. He couldn't have such a defiant sub. " Pack your bags. You leave at first light. I can not have a sub who isn't willing to learn." He slowly began to leave the room.

It was nothing but a sharp inhale and his breath left him, fine if that was the way Viktor felt. Yuuri moved from the bed glad he had on a semi decent amount of clothes. Taking his wallet and phone the younger male was out the door before Viktor could say another word.

Yuuri was a mess by the time he made it out the building looking for a sign of a place to stay in the snow covered streets of russia. It was always a foolish thing to come here he thought

He watched as Yuuri left and his heart sank. Stubborn to the core was that one. A heavy sigh escaped his lips before he whipped out his phone and made a few well placed calls. He didn't know how he'd gotten himself into this. 

Several hours later, Yuuri would be picked up by Moscow police.

Yuuri kept telling them he wanted to leave but only speaking two languages that neither of the officers seemed to speak had him stuck. A small frown on his features has he pulled knees to his chest and sobbed. Dumb Viktor this was all his fault, Yuuri just wanted to be home back to family and skating when he felt like it. Nikiforov could do has he pleased

There was a small noise outside his cell. A man that Yuuri would never have seen before with blonde hair and a bad accent said that he was coming to pick him up. "You must be the famous Yuuri." His lips held a smile as he walked over with the guard who was letting him out.

Yuuri gave a small huff couldn't he have even been bothered to come pick Yuuri up." I'm assuming Viktor sent you. I didn't bring much to begin with so I can just go to the airport." His english thick has he spoke

The blonde chuckled softly. "No. You and I are going to have a little chat and then I am going to drop you back off at Viktor's." If nothing else, Chris cared about his friend. Even cared that he had fell rather quickly for the smaller male

The omega heard his words and yet another undignified sound left his mouth." I do not want to go back there." Yuuri would have no choice but to listen to Viktor's friend, but Chris wasn't the one who needed to win favor with him. Chris hadn't made him fly halfway around the world." He wanted me gone I am trying to comply."

Chris shook his head as the door opened and Yuuri was allowed to leave. "You have a lot to learn, little pup." His tone seemed fond as he spoke the little nickname. "Viktor is an easy person to like and a very hard person to love. He says things without thinking and messes up a lot. Come." Chris motioned toward the door. "You are coming to stay with me."

Yuuri sniffed the air and shook his head no, arms crossing over his chest and he hardly looked anything more than adorable." I need to go home, I'm not spending a heat with some alpha I don't know or one whose a baka." The last word being said in his native tongue with ease, and upcoming heat explaining the moodiness quite a bit. Yuuri's feet stood firmly rooted to their spot.

"I'm a beta." Chris looked at him with an arched brow and couldn't understand why anyone wanted to be with a headstrong omega. They were such stubborn creatures. "You worry far too much." A small smirk crossed his lips. "Well that would explain the moodiness." He said it with a slight flip of his hair.

Yuuri practically growled at Chris but he was tugged along anyway the older male seeming to have patience for him has he was pushed into a vehicle where there was another alpha. Chris and him began to talk and Yuuri moved making himself has small has possible the scent oozing off of him nothing but stressed

 

"Oh calm down, Yuuri." He was wheezing through the streets like it was second nature. "This is my friend. He isn't going to jump your bones." Chris tried to play it off as being light. He didn't need Yuuri more stressed than he already was at this point.

The alpha in the front seat merely pinched his nose with a free hand." At the moment I don't believe he has any fear of any alpha coming near he smells horrid." Chris would have pushed the other male had he not been driving.

Yuuri sat in the back refusing to respond to either of them, his optics closed shut and legs pulled close.

"Maybe talking him to Viktor would calm him down he could scent him." Chris's friend spoke and Yuuri tensed

 

Chris arched a brow and a smirk crossed his lips. "Viktor is in Germany at the moment." He said some cute little nickname in Swedish and the car finally stopped at his apartment. His friend getting out and taking a deep breathe of fresh air. "You worry far too much, Yuuri. We aren't going to hurt you I promise and Mamma is here."

"How is Viktor in germany he was literally here a few hours ago....take me to the airport if he gets to leave so do I." Yuuri wasn't worried he was stubborn a completely different thing that made him miss home. He was angry and hurt rather Viktor had meant it or not. When the car finally stopped he moved but didn't go towards the apartment building

Chris arched a brow. "Because his coach called him, little duck." Chris was use to dealing with stubborn people. "Now, you can either come with me and let me explain it too you or you can go home and regret this whole situation for the rest of your life." He got out of the car and shut the door.

Yuuri huffed keeping his arms crossed as they moved into the apartment. The alpha saying he would be back when Yuuri wasn't there because honestly the smell was to much for him

Chris couldn't help but chuckle as his friend left. "He means well but he's never been able to stomach another alpha's scent, and he knows Viktor. Has since they were little." Makka bounced into the room, waggling her tail and running against Yuuri's leg.

Yuuri kept the attitude up his body refusing to even sit on the couch, Yuuri knew it wasn't Viktor's scent but his own causing the stress he was being quite obvious in his feelings. More blunt then he normally could be as well. Slender digits tapping against his arm." Are we going to draw this out all day Christophe. You're his best friend. But I have no time to waste."

"If course not." There was a small smile across his lips as he handed Yuuri a key. "Viktor knew that your heat was drawing close and he asked me to bring you here. Who better to trust with the man he is falling in love with than his beta buddy." He said it so nonchalant that it almost sounded interesting. "I am here to make sure that you have everything you need to help you without wanting to touch you. My own alpha would kill me If I tried."

Optics rolled to the side arms still crossed." Don't feed me lines, my scent isn't here nor is anything familiar having a heat here would distress me. It would cause my body more pain than needed simply for his needs. And at this point he's not even allowed to touch me." Yuuri was a stubborn thing that much could be seen

Chris frowns a little before he moved into the living room and threw two blankets at him. "Stop being a little asshole." His tone wasn't harsh but his words held a bite. "No one here wants to hurt you. We want to help you and maybe be friends at some point."

"I'm not staying here for a heat." Yuuri ignored the blankets turning away from Chris, pulling a phone from his pocket and punching buttons on the screen a small protest dying in his throat before he could even speak. His thoughts and worries being pushed to the side by this beta who didn't know anything about him or his habits during a heat.

"Suit yourself but the airport is closed due to the incoming snow storm. So you'll have to suffer. I won't be here most of the time so no worries there." Chris wasn't letting up either. He'd been through this a time or two with several of friends.

Yuuri growled and watched him leave, at the moment he was angry with Viktor. He may have even taken a few to many suppressants over the days that followed with Viktor being gone. He refused to go into a heat

The days seemed to pass in a blue of training and trying to keep his mind off of Yuuri. If he wanted to leave Viktor wouldn't stop him and he had no idea that Chris was going to keep him against his will. Whenever he would text Chris, all he would tell him was that Yuuri was fine.

Yuuri was growing closer to edge the excess amount of suppressants doing him know favors. With Chris gone most the time he didn't seem to notice and no word from Viktor, Yuuri just assumed they were over...whatever they had been

He sighed a little. 'I hope that you are well whenever you are. I just want to say that I am sorry about the misinformation that came from me over a week ago. I know that it must have hurt you and for that I am sorry.' He frowned at himself. 'I probably won't get an answer back and that's okay. I just wanted you to know you are missed.'

"If I was missed I wouldn't be held captive at your friend's house, when I've told him repeatedly a heat here would distress me." Yuuri hit send and returned to his spot on the couch skin crawling has a small frown formed on his features

He arched a brow when he read the text, not really knowing what to think about it. 'I thought you were leaving. I didn't instruct anyone to stop you and I didn't know you were an omega.'

Yuuri tilted his head how had Viktor not known, Yuuri didn't hide it that well had he. Instead he didn't respond slender digits moving through his own hair and he could hear Chris and his boyfriend optics rolling has he grabbed maakas leash

When he didn't get a reply he merely shrugged. He still didn't understand what he had done wrong. All he had done was tell Yuuri the truth about his past and somehow it wasn't the right thing to do.

Yuuri hated the feeling of being dejected and he felt cold and finally couldn't take it anymore two weeks into his stay with Chris when he was alone he left making his way back to Viktor's apartment and moving to where his stuff was kept. He looked ragged and frail like he hadn't been eating at the betas house a small whine in his throat has Viktor's scent hit his nose.

Makka looked up at him when she heard his whine and whimpered softly. Even she was happy to be home again. She sat beside him, wagging her tail before giving a happy bark and nuzzling against his leg.  
Yuuri looked down giving a sad sort of smile, if he was lucky he could make it to japan. An unmated omega with no alpha around couldn't stay alone with no one around the possibilities for something to go bad where high. It was a nice thought Yuuri looked over the fabric of his skating costume." It really seemed like such a good idea Maaka I thought I could skate again, I thought I could have him. It was silly." He gave a soft pat to dogs head

 

She tilted her head and gave a little whine with the pat. Panting softly before she pawed at his hand for him to follow. She didn't know if he would but she led him to a small study that was on the other side of the apartment. A part of the place Yuuri hadn't been before. Inside was all manner of notes and stickies taped around that laid out a well ordered couples skating retinue just for the two of them. This was what Viktor did when Yuuri was asleep.

 

Yuuri didn't want to go towards the older male's room he wanted to stay there and mope because well that's what he did right, it's why he had left skating in the first place. Anxiety always got the better of him and he always ran away, his body being dragged by teeth until he stood in front of the other males toom

Viktor didn't make a sound when he walked into his apartment but he could smell Yuuri there and he wondered why he hasn't before. It was all so very strange. It didn't take Him long to find the smaller male. Doing nothing more than letting his scent filter around him. "You came back." It was soft spoken and almost a whisper.

 

Yuuri turned to the older male the expression looking confused and hurt like he expected Yuuri to disappear when that couldn't be farther from the case

He gave a small little smile. "You are still allowed to leave if you wish. I don't want you to believe that you are a prisoner."

 

Yuuri looked down his body hurting under Viktor's scent has his gaze went elsewhere." If you still want me to leave I will I don't wanna be a bother."His voice sounded small and hurt

He gave a soft smile. "You were never a bother. I believed you unhappy and wanted to leave. I would never make you stay in a place that didn't make you happy." Scents were coming off them both and Viktor's was very strong.

 

"You said you have other people, and then you told me to leave Viktor...wh..what was I supposed to think." Yuuri sounded broken his arms crossing in defense

"I meant that in a past tense. You are the only one at the moment that I want. That I crave and now I know why." He stepped a little bit closer to the small omega. Almost able to touch.

 

Yuuri let his head fall to side confusion over Viktor's words has he spoke. Copper optics turned to Viktor has he looked up." Wh..what do you mean

"You're an omega, Yuuri. I was drawn to you because you had a nice ass but now that I know it makes even more sense." He reached out, lightly rubbing his arms. "You could be my mate."

Yuuri felt his body tense Viktor was an alpha and he hadn't even realised it he had just given himself over before even understanding why." W..hy haven't we noticed before." Well Yuuri had suppressants as well has a very strong masking scent

 

"I don't know." He arched a brow before he spoke once again. "Does it really matter now since we have already been together in several ways." He let a find smile cross his lips. "Why you were so willing to give yourself over to me and why I was so eager to give you what you want and wish for."

Yuuri flushed memories flashing through his mind and it was obvious by the scent change his heat was trying to set in. The pills no longer doing much to hide what he was."

"I adore you, Yuuri." He pulled the smaller male into his arms. "I am sorry that my English isn't good enough for mix-ups." He wrapped him in a cocoon of warmth. "And I will try to do better next time."

Yuuri knew the older male was trying to scent him the younger male doing nothing more than whining with the effort it took to control himself. If Viktor tried anything Yuuri probably would give in

 

"Shh. I'm not going to do anything that you don't want me to do. You know that." He nuzzled lightly against his neck, trying to do anything to make Yuuri feel better.

The scenting honestly did more for an omega than just words could possibly at all his slender hips pushed back to Viktor before he bared his neck. He supposed with how often he submitted himself to Yuuri the secondary gender would be obvious

He chuckled softly, doing nothing more than kissing the bared neck of Yuuri and holding him a little bit closer "You are safe here. I promise." He kissed his neck once again.

Yuuri huffed smalley he hadn't been seen in over two weeks but his omega attempts at gaining attention were going unmet. Palms slowly folding across his torso once more." You're being mean to me again Viktor." Yuuri's voice sounded pouty like a disobedient sub and wondered exactly what Viktor was going to do about it

He chuckled softly before he lightly bit down on his loves shoulder. "Then I promise I will take care of you at some point." His hand had moved to where it was lightly running up and down Yuuri's spine. His scent nothing more than calm.

Yuuri moved slowly into the embrace at some point sounded far to far away. A small frown pinched the younger male's features, it was so much easier when Viktor seemed to want nothing more than to sleep with Yuuri. Including all the naughty things that came with it, he had never even received his collar 

"I have so many surprises for you, my pet but you didn't seem to want them at the time." His tone soothing as he spoke, taking Yuuri's hands on His own and leading him to the living room. Several bags setting around the couch and he smiled softly. "They are for you."

"Why wouldn't I want them Viktor huh?" Yuuri's tone was soft knowing the older male was trying to win him back over. Palms pressing to the couch has he leaned over and attempted to be nosy

He chuckled softly. In the bags were new clothes, New play clothes and things that any Omega would love, including a very fluffy blanket to snuggle and scent for when Viktor had to go away. But at the very bottom of one of the bags, Yuuri would find a brand new pair of skates just for him

Yuuri could smell Viktor's scent coming heavily from of the gifts, his omega side instantly telling him he needed it in his nest. Which if he stayed would probably be the playroom, unlike Viktor's it had locks and no window. It made it easier if he had to be here alone plus Viktor would be able to rest away from him if he wanted. The skates took him by surprise copper optics drifting over the silver blades at the bottom

He smiled softly when he looked at Yuuri's reaction to the skates. "I made a promise. I do intent to keep it." He didn't really know how Yuuri was going to react to them but he hoped that it would make him happy. He knew a little about Yuuri's skating career but he really wanted to hear it from him

Yuuri's whole body seemed to tense with Viktor's actions but he didn't feel like talking about his career. An easy way to please an omega was to make them feel spoiled, copper optics turning as he purred over his new things before giving in to instinct and wiggling onto Viktor's lap. Tongue instant roaming over the alpha's scent glands 

He moaned softly when he felt Yuuri's tongue against his glands before he crooned lightly. His arms wrapping around his lovers waist and holding him close as he leaned his head down and nibbled lightly on his loves shoulder.

Yuuri felt the soft bites to the inside of his neck, hips wiggling down has he purred and pressed his body back against Viktor." You want me don't you Viktor."

He purred softly. "I've wanted you for weeks. No one else." His fingers dancing lightly against the skin of his side's as he kissed him lightly against his neck. "You are the only one for me."

Yuuri's omega side loved to hear such bold claims his hips pushing close." My alpha is going to spend time with me isn't he." Yuuri's voice sounded a bit ragged it was clear he was close to being in a heat

He cooed softly against the skin of his lovers neck. "Of course. I am going to spoil you in all the wonderful ways you adore, my beautiful pet." His hands moved to lightly cup Yuuri's bottom through his pants.

"But I don't want to nest in your room, I want the playroom i  
And you won't touch me there." His lips turned into a full pout arousal already stemming off of his slender frame

 

He arched a brow. What a strange request. "Why do you wish to nest in the playroom?" He lightly ran his fingers up and down Yuuri's cheek, trying to get answers from him.

"Your room is to clean for a heat, it has other scents and no lock. The scents alone will distress me but if you needed to go somewhere an unlocked door is bad for an omega. The toys are in easy access there to." In all honesty all that was true but his main problems were not wanting to take over Viktor's space and the scents of other people

He chuckled lowly as he listen to his love speak. "Well, you've planned all this out haven't you." His tone fond and playful as he spoke. "I adore your plan." He leaned forward, lightly kissing his lips

"But you won't touch me in the playroom, and to deny me is simply cruel Viktor." Yuuri made his point a palm pressing bluntly against the older male's cock. Slender digits of a free hand holding on to his shirt

He gave a soft little growl before rolling his hips. " I've never seen someone use their heat as an excuse to have sex in a forbidden room." he lightly gripped Yuuri's wrists and pulled him close. "I'm not about to break it." Leaning forward, he bite down on the omegas shoulder.

Yuuri felt the small bite to his shoulder palms pressing to the older male's chest and whining." Vikt..viktor ah please." Yuuri gives a small whine before he submits knowing he had agreed to this lifestyle his arms wrapping around the older male's neck." Then will you clean your room and make the omega feel safe?"

He chuckled lightly. "Of course. Would you like for us to clean it together?" His tone curious as he spoke. He wanted to start doing more things together with Yuuri, even if it meant something like cleaning out his room.

Yuuri felt his nose twitch to the side and obvious dislike of the words cleaning making him a lazy thing." Or you could have me here on the couch and then we could clean." Yuuri's tone sounded innocent but he was sure Viktor didn't think so

He couldn't help but bark a laugh. "Very soon I am going to have you in so many ways you arent going to be able to see straight." His tone a teasing purr as he spoke. He loved teasing Yuuri because the smaller males reactions were adorable.

 

Yuuri gave a small whine palms slowly working against Viktor's shirt, a small smirk on his lips before he moved closer." But Viktor I want you now." His words were soft

It didn't take Him another thought before he saw the faint outline of Yuuri's bond mark. He'd never seen one so small. Leaning forward lips wrapped around it and he lightly sucked on the flesh

Yuuri gave a small whimper feeling the tongue work over the back of his neck. A moan leaving his pale lips before he felt nails dig into Viktor's chest. "Wh..what are you doing Viktor?" All alphas knew exactly where to bite to claim their omega

He chuckled softly. "Don't you like it?" His tone curious as he spoke, teeth nibbling around the mark before he picked Yuuri up in his arms and carried him to his room

Yuuri gave a small whine of protest content on the couch, but apparently the alpha had other plans. Of course Yuuri liked it but biting around there was dangerous." Unless your trying to claim me, that's not a safe spot for you to bite Viktor." A small huff left his lips has he spoke palms moving to his hips, but since he was still in Viktor's arms he didn't look menacing

"You think I don't know that." Yuuri had a way of making him feel strange for doing stuff. He plopped him down in the bed with a smirk on his lips. "I'm going to claim you in so many ways you aren't going to be able to stand when I am done."

 

"But I...mean why do..why would you wanna be stuck with me." Yuuri looked down shyly, after all Viktor could have whoever he wanted, why would he want the younger male at all. Copper optics looked off to the side a small frown on his features

He arched a brow. "Someone would be very lucky to be stuck with you." Questions like that always seemed to confuse him for some odd reason. Everyone was worth something to someone.

Yuuri felt the change in the atmosphere from flirting and making out to everything feeling tense and awkward again. English failing but he knew Viktor didn't know his native tongue. A soft smile before he tugged his shirt back on

He arched a brow. "Did I say something wrong?" he was slowly starting to learn when he'd said something stupid because Yuuri's demeanor would change. It went from light to tense in a manner of seconds.

"I...you." Yuuri gave a small clearly frustrated by language or at least not the words he needed a small frown and hand movement and then he sighed." You said someone would be lucky to have me. Do you not want me?

"So I not count as someone?" His lips turned into a heart shaped smile before he pulled Yuuri into his arms. "I have a feeling that this language barrier is going to be one of our biggest hurdles."

Yuuri gave a soft flush slender palms roaming over Viktor's chest, a small whine leaving his lips." You can kiss it if you like." He shuffles slowly so his bare neck is turned to the older male

He couldn't help but chuckle softly. Leaning forward as he began to litter the mark with small kisses. There was something about Yuuri's skin that made him love to kiss him. Everywhere and as often as he could.

Yuuri moaned softly palms digging into the sheets as a small smile rested on his lips." Your mouth always feels so nice Viktor why did you have to leave me for two weeks." His tone almost sounded like he was pouting

He gave a soft little smile before he answered. "I had to train." His answer simple but honest. "I have a competition coming up soon and we will be in Italy for another two weeks but I would like you to come with me."

Yuuri moved slowly moving to straddle his waist, arms wrapping around the older male's neck. Mouth pressing into a rough kiss to him before giving a small smile

He moaned softly, returning the rough kiss as he wrapped his arms around the small omegas waist. He couldn't help but love this man with all his being

Legs moved to wrap around the other male's waist, slender digits curling through silver locks has he pushed his hips down. It wouldn't be even a few days before his heat started

He growled softly as he matched the roll with one of his own. His nails lightly digging into the tender flesh of his hips. The kiss becoming more deep and passionate with each passing second as he began to suck on his lovers tongue.

 

Yuuri was lost his moans went missing with the blunt press of lips, slender hips bucking forward. Nails lightly tugging on silver locks

He groaned softly before his body decide to fall backwards on the bed. Cock tight against his jeans as he rolled upwards. He wanted to be rose hard and left hanging out to dry.

 

Yuuri groaned when he felt Viktor through his jeans, palm pressing to his chest before Yuuri leaned down and gave him a teasing kiss." You'll have to wait my alpha, till my heat where you can enjoy me as much has you keep promising." He teases

 

He groaned lightly before he agreed to it. He knew that there would be more than enough to for him to worship and fuck Yuuri's body senseless.

"Be good." Yuuri teased slowly climbing off the older male and slipping between his legs. Managing to work Viktor free at the same time, his tongue set to work licking hot stripes against the side of Viktor's prick

 

"I'm always good." His tone almost sounded like a pout as he spoke. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as he felt the lick to his cock. His hips lightly wiggling against his tongue.

Yuuri kept his work tongue bathing Viktor's prick in attention until the older male was hard. His mouth instantly wrapping around the head and sucking him. Tongue licking the slit in a tease before he took more in

He gasped softly before he cried out Yuuri's name. His hand moving to tangle and tug at ebony locks. He locked when his sub, his omega lavished his cock with attention and he would have to remember to return the favor.

 

Yuuri moved slowly his palm holding the male in place slender digits digging blunt nails into warm flesh. A quick movement before he was sucking more down and bobbing his head

He went wide eyes with his mates actions. A buck of his hips causing his cock to push against the back of Yuuris throat and he cried out his name with want.

Yuuri gagged slightly slowly pulling back his optics going wide at Viktor's actions." That was mean alpha." His tone hoarse but teasing has he slowly began to suck him down and groan

He chuckled softly before he said he was sorry. His mind going blank as he purred Yuuri’s name from his lips, still tugging lightly at his soft head of hair.

Yuuri swallowed him back down bobbing his head in an even slower fashion before he hollowed his cheeks letting Viktor know he could set the pace now.

He moaned low, purring Yuuri's name as he rolled his hips against his wet, warm mouth. "Fucking your mouth feels so good." He cooed his words of praise.

Yuuri hummed in approval copper optics locking with the older male's eyes, his slender digits moving down a strong thigh and back.

When he locked eyes with Yuuri, he could see everything that he had been talking about. The hungry, the want but there was also still hurt there. Viktor groaned when he felt his digits and he could feel the burning begin deep within his core.

Yuuri swallowed him down taking has much of the older male gas he could. An approving hum leaving him has optics went wide with want. The soft tap of digits against his mates thigh

He couldn't stop the buck of his hips as he was taken down. His mind going blank as he gripped at Yuuri's hair tighter than before. His hips slowly began to roll inside his mouth as he began to fuck him with a need that only Yuuri could provide.

Yuuri hummed around the older male wanting nothing more than to taste him, palms resuming their motion of roaming up and down leg muscles.

"Fuck... Yuuri... I can't." He could feel the burning boiling over and with a final tug to his hair, he was spilling warm seed inside his lovers mouth with a cry of his name.

Yuuri gave a small whine gas he swallowed everything the older male gave him before popping him free and giving a small moan." You taste so good Viktor." His voice was slightly hoarse from misuse

 

He couldn't move merely laid there twitching dated and spent. Slowly he began to praise Yuuri for being such a beautiful omega and a wonderful sub. Viktor didn't know how he had gotten so lucky

Yuuri flushed moving slowly to straddle the older male's waist." Viktor it was just a blow job." He shuffled clearly shy from all the compliments, crimson painting his cheeks as he pulled closer

He chuckled softly, resting his hands on Yuuri's thighs. "It was so much more than that." His tone last as he rubbed small circles along his mates flesh, a content purr leaving him.


	12. Chapter 12

They fell asleep just like that Yuuri ignoring his own hardness for rest with the older male. His head now laid firmly planted to Viktor's chest a small yawn leaving his lips has his skin began to crawl but that was for another reason entirely

He was snoring lightly, one arm hung around Yuuri’s waist and the other under his head. Nose wiggled slightly. It was a comfortable position to say the least and Yuuri weighted less than nothing.

 

To be honest Yuuri knew his heat was sitting in it's what raised him, body beginning to feel to hot. Palms moved against Viktor's chest shaking the older male awake." Viktor I need you to go to the store." Truth be told they needed food and a fridge of easy to cook food or already prepared and Yuuri knew the older males kitchen was empty." Go shop ill clean." Yuuri figured Viktor would know what they needed more

He gave a lazy yawn as he heard his name and his eyes batted open. Giving a small nod, he groaned as he rose from the bed and moved to put on some clothes. He'd never really been with an omega in heat before so he really didn't know what was going to happen. "I'll be back." He kissed Yuuri lightly on the lips before heading out the door. He didn't exactly know what Yuuri wanted him to buy in the way of food so he was going to surprise him.

Yuuri watched him go with a soft smile to his features before moving to change and grab cleaning supplies. It took him a good hour of scrubbing doing laundry moving maaka out of the room and tons of air freshener for him to be happy with it. A small smile leaving his lips, palms grabbing the blanket he had received, three of Viktor's worn shirts and a body pillow to feel content in the room

He came home with several bags loaded with all manner of food. He was happy with himself. Opening the door, Maaka looking at him with a sneeze and the air fresheners caught his nose as he wrinkled it. "Yuur" His tone was more a question and he couldn't help but see how clean everything looked. If nesting meant cleaning well he wasn't going to complain.

Yuuri was content in the room he had managed to makeshift a cuddle partner out of the body pillow. His glasses pushed to the side before he looked towards the voice calling his name and huffed. Leaving bed didn't seem like a good idea at all

 

He didn't make much fuss about it and calmly put away the groceries that he'd gotten. Maaka was hungry so he fed and watered her as well. He wasn't use to seeing her bed shoved into the hallway in such a manner so he straightened it up as well. "Yuuri... Did Mr. Clean come over while I was gone."

Yuuri looked towards the door giving an apologetic look to the poodle who was pouting. He didn't wanna kick maaka out but the last thing he needed was a dog to make a heat awkward." Sorry...I should have warned you. I go over the top when I'm in a heat." He looked down shyly

He chuckled softly before he stepped into the room. "It is alright. I am just not use to everything being so clean." He gave that heart shaped smile again. "I bought lunch if you would like to eat."

Yuuri gave a small nod his palms moving to press himself up. A small yawn leaving his throat has he moved towards the alpha. A calm smile plastered on his features." So what did you grab for lunch huh?"

"It's something sinful." The words were purred from his lips. "A little bit of Japense brought to you with a Russian flare." He cooed softly before he scooped the smaller male into his arms. "It will give you some energy." He kissed Yuuri lightly on the lips before he walked into the kitchen with his omega in his arms.

Slender palms moved out over his skin before he ate nearly all of his food in a matter of five minutes. His copper optics looked over the older make." I didn't mean to eat so quickly

He blinked a little as he watched Yuuri eat and had never seen it before. He was hoping that it would be something to savor together. Viktor did nothing more than smile. "It is okay. You must have been hungry." He was only through half of his own.

Yuuri looked down shyly." I haven't ate since I came back yesterday." Admittedly he had barely ate anything at Viktor's friends. Palms moving against the counter has he relaxed

He chuckled softly. "And why haven't you eaten. I know Chris is a terrible cool but he isn't bad company sometimes." Viktor took a long sip of his drink. "Granted is friend is a tad bit on the stiff side and isn't really fond of omegas. He said their scent makes his I'll which is strange."

His optics rolled to the side at the mention of the older male not liking the omegas because it wasn't his fault he was born this way

He chuckled softly, finishing his meal and taking both of their dishes to the skin. "I had asked Chris to help me with you. I had no idea he was going to go to such a strange extreme."

Yuuri gave a small huff the crawling of his skin had settled down and now he was full. He felt like a content omega, palms moving over his shirt before moving towards the bedroom." Have you ever shared your heat with an omega?" His copper optics looking back to him

He shook his head. "I have not. You will be the first." He smiled softly as Maaka moved to nuzzle against Yuuri's leg. "You are actually the first omega that I've ever actually been with in any respect." He began to do the dishes.

Yuuri let his optics go slightly wide." I'm not even sure I'm going to be a good first. I have high stamina." Yuuri's voice was soft has his optics calming and giving a small yawn as he moved to wrap arms around the older male's waist 

He arched a brow. "Is high stamina a bad thing." He rested his own hands on top of those of his mate as he leaned back slightly. "And I believe that you will be excellent."

"I...it just means I recover fast, I'm a bit needy." Yuuri he gave a content hum palms moving up and down the other male's chest. The muscles melding under his touch has he hummed in approval

He chuckled softly. "I don't mind needy." he turned around in his mates arms, his own wrapping around his shoulders as he lightly kisses his forehead.

 

"I missed you while you were gone Viktor." His palms slowly started working on the older male's shirt, before moving back towards the bedroom a small smirk on his features

He shivered slightly with the touch. "I have missed you as well." Viktor licked his lips before moving after the smaller male, wondering just what he had in mind.

What Yuuri had in mind was pulling Viktor to the bed has he licked into the older male's mouth and laid claim to what he now deemed has his. Palms moving over soft fabric has he pushed it upwards

He licked his lips once more. His mind seemed to be going over everything as watched what Yuuri was doing. "So what do you have in mind, my pet?" His tone a purr as he spoke.

"I want you Vityyyyaaaa." A nickname he decided to try out since he had heard Chris calling Viktor that. Palms moving to his own body and slowly slipping his shirt over his head. Tanned torso exposed his pants dipping a bit at the v and small marks could be seen littering his skin

He sat on the bed, licking his lips as he looked at his mate on display. "I am here for the taking, my pet." His hands roaming over smooth skin as he locked eyes with his mate. A wild look in his own eyes.

"You want me don't you my alpha." A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, knees now straddling either side of Viktor's thighs. He may be the sub, but the omega in him knew what Viktor wanted

He groaned softly at his words. "I want you in more ways than you know." His hands laying on firm thighs as he wiggled slightly under him.

"I want you to bend me over Viktor and show me exactly what you want." His tone a teasing purr palms moving over a toned chest to enjoy the muscle he found there. He was still clear headed enough to know Viktor was who he wanted to spend a heat with

He growled lowly as he took his mate by the wrists and gently began to move them so that Yuuri was pressed against the mattress on his stomach. Pants slowly begin peeled from his body and tossed to the floor.

Yuuri felt the flush creep into his features." Please don't rush." Yuuri was just as eager but even omegas could be hurt if not prepped properly. His copper optics locked with the older male a soft nip to his own lower lip

"You have my word." His tone was soft as he spoke before spreading his lover's cheeks, leaning forward to lightly flick his tongue against a tight slightly leaking hole.

Yuuri gave a small moan palms already clenched into sheets has he pushed back against a warm tongue. Slick already starting to form and he kind of hated it, it made him feel uncomfortable and less than normal. Optics drifting to the other male has if trying to read his mind

He moaned softly as he continued his actions. His tongue making quick work of the slick between his legs. It didn't take long before he teased a tight hole with a single finger before sliding it past tight muscles.

Yuuri felt the blunt press of Viktor's digit pressing into him, a loud moan leaving his mouth as he pressed his hips back." Mnh al..alpha." Yuuri's voice purred

He cooed softly when he heard the praise from omega. It went both ways. His finger slowly began to crock and pump inside his lover's core.

Yuuri it turned out hardly took much to turn Into a babbling mess. Palms clenching into warm sheets has he continued the action, rocking back into the awaiting finger

"You are so sexy like this." His tone a purr as he spoke. His finger had began to press against a tight ball of nerves before another was slowly added to help prep his lover

Yuuri felt his mind slowly ebbing away into the darkness palms moving over the sheets before dragging a pillow to him. Copper optics closed has Viktor worked him open

"So beautiful as my fingers fuck you." There was wet noises coming from his actions as he continued. Making sure that his love didn't need for anything.

Yuuri was a moaning mess once a third finger was added any form of rational thought had left him. And while small begs for more fell from his lips Viktor taking his time was making the omega side of Yuuri keen. Slender digits raking through sheets has he pushed back against him

"That's it my beautiful one." His tone a purr as he spoke before he slowly slide the fingers from his lovers tight hole. "So you know how much I care for you?" The words spoken as he slowly began to lick a stripe up his lover's spine

Yuuri gave a small nod the words managing to catch in his throat has he said yes." Ye..yes my alpha cares so much." Copper optics were closed his head down and the back of his neck was an easy mark.

 

He chuckled softly before Yuuri would feel the blunt press of his cock against his tight muscles. Hands moving back to help open his cheeks so he could slide inside with ease as he nibbled around the mark

The first press of a cock and he was pushing back mumbling praises that didn't seem to make any sense has he kept rocking back and forth. Slender palms trying to press his body up and submit fully over to Viktor

He wrapped an arm around the smaller male's waist before he rolled into his mates rocks. His mind going blank with want as he began to snap his hips, driving himself further inside his lovers core

Yuuri was a mess whimpering under the older male has he went into a full heat. His slick a little more and he seemed more eager to rock back against the older male

 

"Mine." He growled low as he pushed himself to the hilt and laid claim to his lover. His mind going blank and nothing more than the alpha in him taking over.

Yuuri let him say it his palms moving to hold him steady as he rocked back. The heat slowly pooling I the center of his stomach. "S...so big." He gave a small whimper

"So tight." His tone a deep purr as he spoke. His own heat boiling in his core as praises of his mates name escaped his lips. Yuuri felt amazing around his cock.

Yuuri groaned leaning up until his head was able to turn around his palms pressing into the pillows has he picked up the pace. He had never shared his heat with an alpha and at the moment he couldn't seem to understand why

He cried out Yuuri's name as he felt the press against him. He body was slowly beginning to tremble as he kissed his way around the bond mark. Not yet. They hadn't been together long enough or talked about it. Yuuri would be able to feel Viktor's knot forming inside him.

Yuuri was begging him to bite to claim, but it wasn't abnormal for omega to do so. His hips canting backwards in a faster pace small groans leaving him." M...mine mine." His neck bared has he relaxed

"Yours." Viktor continued to nibble around the bond mark but wouldn't bite. His own hips matching the pace of his lover as their skin and sweat and slick slapped together making loud wet noises.

Yuuri couldn't last his muscles tightening around the older male before he released. White sticky cum coating the sheets has he huffed and moaned the older male's name

His body shuddering as he found his own release and spilled inside his lover. The knot taking over as he collapsed on Yuuri's backs knot formed when he felt his lover come.


	13. Chapter 13

The waiting for a knot to swell down seemed like something awkward to suffer through if you didn't fall asleep right after. Which Yuuri fell asleep with no problem. A sign that his heat while it had started wasn't fully there.

Not until he woke copper optics focused on the older male and groaning, that well they should have used protection now that Yuuri was thinking about it

He wrinkled his nose in his sleep. Something that he did quite offend but Yuuri was never awake to see it. The swell of the knot had seemed to take its time going down, probably because it was Yuuri's first heat and Viktor hadn't properly knotted in years. 

He yawned softly as he heard his mate groan and pulled him close to his body. Arms wrapping around his waist as he cooed softly in Yuuri's ear.

The cooing of Viktor's voice was enough to quiet Yuuri his body being pulled back close to the older male and he couldn't help but purr. Wiggling himself closer, palms working on pulling the blanket and Viktor closer, a small whine coming from outside Viktor's door

He held him as close as he could before the whining hit his ears. "She needs to go out." He yawned softly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "And you need to eat something before your next wave hits." His accent thick and still filled with sleep as he rose to sit.

Yuuri gave a mumbling sound that seemed to complain about moving off the bed, he didn't like the idea of Viktor not being in close proximity to him either or being left empty. "You'll hurry back won't you Vitya."Yuuri's voice purred his hips pushing backward

He groaned lightly before leaning down and kissing Yuuri lightly on the lips. "Of course I will. She doesn't take long to do her business." He gave that heart shaped smiled before he moved from the bed completely and began to get dressed. Leaving Yuuri was hard but he a duty to his fur child.

Yuuri gave a soft nod his body feeling slightly feverish a small sigh on his lips once the other male had disappeared. Moving to sit up and giving a small sigh before moving towards the kitchen and managing to grab some food

Breathing deeply the scene of his love as if no other mattered in this world. Getting close to the bond mark and lightly sucking in the skin there

Yuuri moaned a bit louder this time, wondering exactly what Viktor thought when he saw the unclaimed skin. His own body responding by pushing back against Viktor's a hum leaving his mouth

He groaned softly when he felt Yuuri respond to him and it was nothing more than pure bliss. He loved everything about this man and was growing more attached to him every day. Maybe they should talk about bonding and seeing where the conversation went.

Yuuri felt Viktor grow distracted his body pulling back to break the kiss." Thinking about something Viktor?" Yuuri's voice was soft something that just went with the calmness of the room

He blinked for a brief moment as he stared into those beautiful crimson eyes. "We have never talking about bonding." His voice thick with the uncertainty he felt about the subject and not knowing what Yuuri would want. "It is easy to want in a heat because your body wants it."

Yuuri felt his optics go a bit wide before he managed to sit up." Vi...viktor my body isn't the only one who wants it. Yours does as well, I mean if I wasn't in a heat...would you even look at me in the same way." Yuuri was more level headed than normal, mainly because of taking far too many suppressants at Chris's place

He smiled softly. "I look at you like it most days." His tone honest as he spoke. "I see nothing but beautiful and wonder in you and I want to be apart of that but bonding is a big step in our relationship and I have a habit of putting my foot in my mouth so to speak." He flushed lightly, red dancing across his pale features.

Yuuri couldn't deny Viktor didn't exactly know what to say at most given times. "I thought I only came out here to be your sub?" His gaze dropped fingers fidgeting with one another has he thought about it

He chuckled softly as he took both of Yuuri's hands in his own, bringing them both to his lips. "You have become to much more to me then just my sub." His tone light as he spoke.

Yuuri let his head fall to the side." Viktor it's been barely over a month, surely I'm not that captivating." Yuuri knew he wasn't that bad to look at, he also knew being male and omega made him a prize to people

A wide smile broke his face. "You are to me." His tone low as he spoke. "I don't just adore you for being omega. I adore you for everything you are and all the food that you bring out in people when you are around. I adore you for all the little things you bring to this place, to me."

It was cold outside when they finally left the building and like he had said, it didn't take her long to do her business where it was cold. He came back 10 minutes later, shivering and shaking off the snow. Makka happy to have been let out and was now being given fresh food and water.

Yuuri looked to the older male a popsicle in his mouth has he tilted his head. Yeah Yuuri had ate something normal before hand but his body was on fire. Snow didn't even seem to register to him his gaze trapped on Viktor

He didn't even blink as they locked eyes with one another and a smirk crossed Viktor's lips. "A popsicle doesn't really count as food, my pet." He tapped Makka on the side as she moved to curl back up on the couch.

"I ate real food, but I wanted something sweet in my mouth." Yuuri gave a small smirk letting the implied sentence fall off his lips as he moved forward tossing away the trash

He arched a brow as another smirk crossed his lips. Oh how his mate loved to tease him. He grabbed a few pieces of fruit himself and a bottle of water before he followed Yuuri back to the bedroom.

 

Yuuri looked to the other a small smile to his features has his palms moved to remove the one article of clothing he had on." Vitya your my alpha aren't you?" Yuuri's voice purred the scent of heat coming off his body in waves

Yuuri looked to the other a small smile to his features has his palms moved to remove the one article of clothing he had on." Vitya your my alpha aren't you?" Yuuri's voice purred the scent of heat coming off his body in waves

He arched a brow as he watched his mate remove his clothes, a sly smirk across his lips. "I am unless you wish for another." His own tone a tease as he spoke, his own clothes slowly being removed from his body.

Yuuri looked him over a small bite to his own lower lip." How could anyone wish for someone else when your here and your beautiful." Yuuri's voice purred

With his shirt now off and knees on the edge of the bed, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. "One could say the same of you, my pet." His voice cooed as his hands ran down Yuuri's bare chest

Yuuri was all to content to lay back on the mattress, even in his heat he was happy to just kiss the other male silly. His mouth melding to the warmth of the older male, arms wrapping around Viktor's neck and pulling him close

He moaned softly into the kiss, his own arms wrapping around his lovers shoulders and pulling him even closer as his tongue breached the wet warmth of his mouth. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for this man and he was hoping that Yuuri knew that.

Legs followed suit wrapping around Viktor's waist a small content moan leaving his lips. Just being close to Viktor seemed to dull his heat pains and make him hum in enjoyment

He gave a teasing chuckle before his lips began to move down his lovers has and neck.


	14. Chapter 14

The world was different place then Yuri remembered from his childhood, at the age of fifteen and he first presented has an omega he had become a prize. Taken from his family and groomed for two years, trained as a slave...a servant for the richer humans who dominated the planet. Alabaster skin, flawless copper optics, and ebony locks that fell down to the mid of his back when not pulled up. Slender frame but once given has a gift to the newest of his masters he would wear their collar and everything else was left to them. Wrists bound in lined cuffs and optics forward his servant garb much nicer with the newest contract he was being packed around like a simple animal

He was bored. Bored and in the market for a new pet. Prince Viktor was the 3rd in line for a throne he didn't know he wanted or that he didn't care if it fell. Sometimes he wondered if being born into this life was as grand a thing as everyone seemed to think it was. His pale skin, striking icy blue eyes and silver hair wasn't like anyone's in his family and many rumors flew about his lineage. "Cousin... you should be thrilled." But tehe alpha only wrinkled his nose. "I just hope this one last longer. I hate getting attached to things and then they get taken away."

The Nikiforov's everyone knew of their lineage and just how quickly their young prince tired of his toys. It was rumored that the male had already grown bored of four other servants. His palms pulled along Yuri could only sigh as he was presented to the court. A loud voice booming next to him the appointed buyer for the royal family speaking loudly."I searched far for your royal majesty. The newest vampire comes from a country riddled in beauty, he is quite a trophy himself do you agree young Viktor?"Yuri's copper optics linking to sapphire his hair pushed back has slender frame kneeled slowly to the ground." Not only is he a vampire but a male omega has rare, on suppressants of course has to not be a bother to the royals noses."Yuri wanted to roll his eyes, he didn't stink.

Viktor kept his face emotionless and unreadable as they presented him with his newest toy. Yes, very beautiful indeed. "Are you hoping one so rare will keep my interest longer." He rose from his throne, one hand pressed behind his back as the only tapped fingers against his chin. "Well, I can see that the lad is very striking." He ran fingers through the ebony locks, his fingers searching out the bond mark on his neck. "Suppressants you say. How fine indeed and of such rare stock." He smiled, staring into Yuri's eyes. "Tell me, what is your name?"

Yuri had two previous masters nothing more than a trophy to them and when the new appeal wore off he had been sold. The pull of long digits ran through his hair has the other male continued to speak."Did I leave his hair to long for the princes liking, I do have a pair of shears to make him decent." Copper hues snapped forward, towards his lower lip the fang could be seen. Attention only turned when he was asked a question."Katsuki Yu..."His words were cut off has the seller began to speak again."His name is whatever you wish young master."The seller's digits moved under Yuri's jaw pinching so his mouth would open and fangs could be seen."He is a perfect little specimen from my understanding his previous masters never did anything deviant with him."Yuri looked shocked if he could blush he would be crimson

Viktor was already annoyed by this seller. He wiggled his nose a little. "No... his hair is fine." The annoyance ringing through in his tone as he spoke. "And I want his name. I don't want another mindless puppet. Why do you think I grew bored of the others?" As he pinched Yuri's jaw open, he gazed at the fangs and a little excited wiggle rolled through his body. "He is indeed perfect and whether he is virginal or not is not a main concern." He slapped away the seller's hand before his own lightly cupped the vampires cheek. "Now, please, what is your name?"

His optics seemed to drift back to the sapphire hues that danced along his skin."Yuri Katsuki."His name of foreign origin was indeed different then what the young prince would know, Viktor's cousin slowly piping up."If you don't want him Viktor I could always play with him for awhile."Yuri's gaze once more drifted before he snapped his down and mouth closed. The seller listing his price and it was high Yuri being such an expensive thing

"You will do no such thing." The alpha snapped at his cousin, venom lacing his tone. Most of the court seemed to back away as he spoke. "Pay the man. If anyone is to play with him, it will be me." He turned his attention back to Yuri as he hooked a finger around the hook on his leash, flashing the vampire a handsome smile. "And you are going to be a good little pet yes."

The snap of the older males tone surprised him, no alpha let alone a master had ever snapped like that for him. The seller was paid and quickly escorted out, Yuri's neck was turned his bare neck now awaiting his new masters collar. It was tradition that it be offered when a vampire was taken on by a new royal family, it showed which clan they belonged to and their standard in the human world. For example Viktor's family was above his cousins family which held Yuri at a higher standard now."Of course master."His accent present and different

A wide smile crossed his lips. "Come let us get you bathed and the new collar put on. I can't wait to play with you." Viktor hated the front that he had to put on in public. All he really wanted to do was lay around and cuddle something to death and maybe have sex. It depended on his mood. He was a boring person and wondered if that's why all his former pets left him. he shrugged it off as they headed toward the stairs to the upper levels of the palace, toward the bathing rooms and chambers.

Yuri followed the cuffs removed and given to one of Viktor's maids to be given and placed back in chambers. For a modern country the building almost mimicked a fairytale, his suit pressed back and he followed behind Viktor almost like an obedient lap dog. Long locks pushed back, perhaps it was time for a trim this hair couldn't look very flattering. Has the water rushed around them and maids undressed Yuri he stepped into the warm water. This was something he knew no master wished to smell any other alpha on an omega that they could make their own

He arched a brow. Yuri was indeed a treasure. His eyes lingered on the omega as he was undressed and getting into the water. He clapped his hands lightly and a servant girl came rushing toward him. "Cut no more than two inches from his hair. If I can't run my fingers through it you will be punished." He frowned a little but it quickly turned into a smile. "Find out what suppressants they have him on and report it to our healer." She nodded once more. "Once bath, feed him, do not dress him and bring him to my chambers. If any harm comes to him, I will personally make you responsible."

Yuri's optics went wide watching the new master disappear from the bathing chamber asked to lean to the edge his hair was cut and now fell in a still beautiful pattern that held at his shoulders. Once his hair was washed they braided and put into a neat lock, Yuri's body was thoroughly washed and trimmed the maids being very thorough so to speak."Young master must want to take quite a shine to you."Yuri was taken from the bathing area and a long silken robe placed over his slender frame has he was led to the master's chambers.

There was a small box placed on the end of the bed, the room itself smelled of a light vanilla with an undertone of something sweet. The maids led him into the chamber before they bowed their heads and left. The balcony doors were open, a warm breeze blowing through the sheer lace curtains. This was a new beginning for them both and Viktor didn't know how to handle it. Another maid came in with the information about the meds Yuri was taking and laid it on the bed beside the box. "He shall be with you soon." She bowed abound left as well

Sheer curtains took him by surprise the glow of sunset coming across his pale skin, the wind picking up the hem of his robe. The bed itself larger than his own bedroom from childhood, a soft look to his features has he began to wait for the other male. Suppressants were a necessary evil they kept him from going into a heat around alphas who might harm him

Viktor was watching him for a moment. Watching him in the shadows between the bedroom and his master bath. Yuri was indeed beautiful and he hoped that this one would be better for him. None of his pets had really been for sexual pleasures, mostly just companionship and he'd never been in such a close proximity to an omega before. His scent was an intoxicating as he was. "I do hope they were good to you." He stepped from the shadows. "My maids have a tendency to be a little rough when cleaning."

Copper optics matching that of the metal itself turned to where the voice had came from, a long slightly sheer robe covering his torso cept for a split that showed part of his chest."They were very helpful master, I assume this box is the collar you wish to me to wear?" His gaze dropped has he looked back to bedroom. His first master had been part of his training showing Yuri how other masters wished him to act and think

He smiled softly as he strolled over the the edge of the bed and sat down, crossing his legs. "Yes, it is." He reached for the box and sat it across his legs, pulling out a lavish collar of blue and black with a moon and star hook on the front. "Kneel for me and I shall put it on. But I need you to tell me if it's too loose or too tight."

Yuri let his head fall to the side before he kneeled in front of his new master neck offered with no fight. Vampires could be stronger but they were rarer, once the collar was placed over warm flesh he gave a content sigh slender digits pushing over the sheets has he looked up."What do you wish from me now master."His voice purred

"I want you to be yourself." He smiled softly as he made the collar to fit. He hated the fact that all the other pets that he had had in the past had subjected to his beck and call. "I want to know if there is anything you like. You don't like?" He arched a brow and waited for Yuri's answers.

Yuri had heard rumors of how quickly Viktor bored of his other pets and sent them away to different masters, but Yuri didn't want to move yet again it was always such a hassle. Head laid to the side of his masters thighs has he looked up and began to speak."When I was younger I was a dancer, but once I presented I had to be trained and groomed. So for likes I could not tell you my favourite book let alone what I like to do in my off time."Off time pets didn't get such a thing has he moved to stand once more."They maid mentioned you may wish to examine me?" Yuri's palms were undoing the robe to slowly let it fall this is where having no pulse truly came in handy

He smiled softly, his hands running through those soft ebony locks. True, he never kept a pet long but he was gentle with them. "I would like to watch you dance sometimes. I've never had a pet that didn't know how to do anything other than please me. It wears off quickly. Not that I don't mind pleasures but I like other things as well." His fingers tugged lightly on his hair, wanting to see if he could get a response from Yuri.

Yuri stood bare in front of the older male it seemed this wasn't the first time such a thing had happened and while if blood could flow he would flush, the tug of his hair made the tie come loose and a small moan echoed from his lips. Ebony locks now brushing his shoulder once more, the maid it seemed had dropped off two sets of pills suppressants and birth control

He chuckled softly. "Such a beautiful noise." Viktor wasn't know for taking his pets against their will and this being an omega, he had to be extra careful indeed. He leaned forward, looking Yuri dead in those beautiful copper eyes. "Would you like to see your chambers? Mind you they are only yours for a few days until you get adjusted and stay with me. You have complete freedom over where you go in the castle."

"My place is not roaming below with the nobles I am yours master."Yuri let his gaze roam over the warm skin of an alpha, slender digits pushing against his own skin."May I ask how I am to be fed?"All the same no matter how pretty or rare he needed to know if it was bagged blood or not

He chuckled softly, extending his wrist. "My pets do not drink from bags nor do they drink from anyone other than myself. I have only ever had one vampire before and that was when I was very young. It always made me mad when she had to feed from another. You have been my second vampire sense so I intend to be selfish.

"Ah but master bites leave bruises on pale flesh such has yours, but if it is your wish I will not deny it." Yuri slowly picked up the robe covering his lower half once more."Do you intend to be selfish with me in all things master? I'm afraid at least every so often I'll have to be placed in a heat room...unless of course you plan to spend them with me."A small frown seemed to play on his lips after all he had never spent his heat with anyone

He arched a brow, wondering just how much Yuri had been allowed to do. "You've never been asked to bite your master before have you." He couldn't help but to be curious. "And yes, if that I'd what you wish. I wouldn't want to force you to do something you didn't want to

"No, I have never been allowed to bite my master before. They preferred not to see my eating habits at all. May I ask why you wished for me to come to your room in such a state?"Yuri meant his lack of clothing not that the nudity bothered him, it was something he had become used to. "You didn't even finish your examination."Yuri's tone was soft has he moved forward towards the other male but he never pushed into his personal space

He tilted his head to the side. He'd never examined any of his pets before. "And I wanted you here because I like to get to know my pets." He smiled softly. "And I've never been bitten before." He smiled softly. "I've heard interesting things."

Yuri seemed reluctant to accept the easy nature of Viktor but pulled his robe back up." There is nothing to know, I was never human. I was born with fangs and no heartbeat to feed on blood. When I presented I was groomed, trained, and sold to the highest bidder. My second master was a cruel man bringing me out of a darkened room only when he wished to show me off has his trophy. I eat usually once a day, and haven't had a human donor well ever I am used to the bagged blood because royals do not wish me to touch them.

He arched a brow. "Well, I am not cruel. I will never have you do anything that you do not wish to do. And I want you ro feed from me. I won't here of anything else." He gave a smile as he watched him pull the robe back and one of his maids walked in. "You rang, sir." He smiled. "Yes, I want you to give Yuri his exam. Be gentle with him."

Yuri was lead away to the back room that was to be his own, and while it was smaller than Viktor's it was still large. Slender digits moved through his own ebony locks has the maid looked over him and then left him to his room. She went back to Viktor with a soft smile."He is a fine specimen my lord, he's in his room and has asked for tea. I believe he is hungry." She left with a bow and had her own duties to go about. Yuri laid on the bed with a small sigh this was to be his new home, stomach growled

He nodded and rang for tea. It didn't take it long for one to come and he took the tray from him. He moved with grace into the bedroom sat the tea down. "Where would you like to bite." He slowly began to pour their tea before sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Yuri let his head fall to the side before he moved towards the other male taking his wrists and sinking his fangs into one. If the prince wished to be bitten Yuri would enjoy it for now. Crimson liquid rushed into his mouth as he sucked gently against the flesh, this was new for human having blood that didn't come from a Lukewarm bag

He has gasped softly, not only st the bite but also at the roughness at which Yuri had taken him. He'd never had someone be that rough with him before he and rather enjoyed it. Closing his eyes, he couldn't stop the moan that passed from his lips. this was an amazing feeling and he wondered how it felt for Yuri

Yuri moved slowly keeping the wrist pressed warmly against his mouth before managing to crawl into Viktor's lap. Sated his tongue lapped the wounds closed and he released himself, the fangs weren't something he could hide they were always present and showing has he looked forward."I don't need to feed until tomorrow if that is what you wish to happen master."The excitement was shown in the release of omega scent that now filled the room, he'd have to see about having locks installed so he could use this has a heat room after he moved into Viktor's chambers

He inhaled sharply as Yuri crawled into his lap and the scent was amazing and overpowering at the same time. His eyes locked on those of copper hued as he smiled softly. He didn't even mind that Yuri had crawled into his lap. "Well, that was interesting." He licked his lips.

Yuri gave a soft smile to his slender digits moving over his own mattress before he calmed himself."You smell different what exactly are you?"Yuri knew what things were that their were alphas, betas, and omega's in the world but he had only been surrounded by betas his life most of the blood he drank had come from them

He chuckled softly. "My alpha hormones are mixing with your omega hormones." He rose from the bed to get his cup of tea and then sit in the chair by the fire. "Have you never been around an alpha before." He knew that some didn't but he'd never met one before

"I'm an omega alphas aren't exactly allowed to be around something like me, I'm a rarity didn't you hear my seller."Yuri rolled over to his stomach being left alone on the mattress, robe riding up the the thigh, but how appealing could that be when he had already been naked in front of him.

He arched a brow as he watched the display. ""You being a rarity is no excuse for you to be locked away." He frowned a little before a taking sip of his tea. "Unless you just want to be locked away that is." His eyes were watching Yuri's robe but he made no mention of it

"I hardly wish to be locked away, but I'm a pet none the less master."His own optics turned to Viktor."You're very handsome, my previous two masters were elder."It was soft spoken has his slender digits roamed over the mattress his face even looked a bit flushed, that was because of the feeding he had just had

He didn't like that at all. He knew that masters were different from one another but now he was starting to tell just how much. "Well, I am young. I'm only 28 of years." There was a soft smile on his face. "I am one of the lucky ones. Where my cousin has heirs I'm not in a rush to marry."

Yuri laid his head back flat to the mattress his body wriggling slowly has the robe hiked even higher, a soft smile played on his lips." I am twenty four years of age, an omega but of course you know all that you've purchased me. They took some of my hair is that your preference V...master."

He arched a brow and smiled at the almost name slipup. "When we are in private, you may call me Viktor." He took another sip of tea. "You seemed displeased at the length so I had them take off a few inches. Most dead hair and whatnot." 

"You may look over me if you wish Viktor, I don't mind being touched and you look curious."Yuri's voice practically purred as he slowly moved himself to roll over his whole body now exposed except for his prick

He couldn't help but lick his lips and set down his tea. "I've never done anything sexual with any of my pets so I wouldn't know what to do or how to begin." He flushed a little but rose. "You are very beautiful, Yuri and I can't believe anyone would want to abuse you."

"The seller wasn't lying the other masters never touched me, but what I am I've been trained. I am plain so how you could find me beautiful is a mystery, I've even be told I'm too old to be a worthy pet anymore. Not young or pretty enough to steal the hearts of my master. If you decide to rid yourself of me I may be in store for an omega house." Those were not pretty placed omega's used for one purpose only

He arched a brow. "What is an omega house?" He was curious as he moved to sit on the bed, letting his fingers ghost lightly against Yuri's skin. "And I've been known to find the beauty in many things." He smiled softly as he made his way to Yuri's feet and back up

Yuri rolled back to his stomach gaze on the male has he spoke." An omega house is where aged out or no longer wanted omega's go to be used for many alphas desires for a price." A soft look and a cringe knowing that it happened even if he had never seen one himself

"Well... we'll have to make sure that doesn't happen won't me." He smiled softly, the touches continued and it would almost be like Yuri was getting a massage and not being checked over. Viktor was already fond of him and he had no idea why

The robe pressed up his thigh hem slowly raised under his bottom, copper optics locked back to sapphire." Well I can stay in your room has soon has you wish master. I'll only need this room for my heat." Slender digits moved over his own flesh has he spoke

"I didn't think an omega still had heats.if.they took Suppressants." It was possibly a stupid question but he'd honestly never been around that many Omegas before and he was. curious. His hands continued their exploration

Yuri moved leaning up off the mattress before his feet were placed on the tiled floors, his palm moving to lace with the older males and leading him back to his room."Omega's can still slip into them, the suppressants are merely an idea to suppress scents and triggers that could send us into one when we aren't ready."

He nodded softly, not understanding why he was being lead back to his room and he frowned lightly. "Are you wanting to go somewhere?" His tone curious as he spoke but he smiled nonetheless.

"I like your room better there's more sunlight, you said I could stay there whenever I wish...I can go back to mine if you prefer."Yuri let his palm drop the silken collar wrapping around his neck, has Yuri looked down. He was doing a poor job of getting his master to want to keep him wasn't he

He chuckled softly as he took hold of the little loop in Yuri's collar and tugged him closer to him. "Of course." He smiled softly before he tugged his new pet to the bed and laid down. "We can bask in the sunlight for however long you wish." He tapped his on the nose with his finger.

Yuri moaned with the soft tug laying right beside the other male in sheets he never thought he could find so soft. Palm moving to his wrist before bringing it up to cold lips and letting porcelain enamels slip back into holes they had made earlier. Yuri wasn't hungry he simply liked the taste of the alpha, his copper optics intent on sapphire almost seemed to turn the shade of blood. Cheeks flushed with the increase of blood in his body

He licked his lips softly and gasped, going wide eyed when he felt the fangs once again sink into his flesh. It fascinated him more than anything else and he couldn't believe that someone wanted him like Yuri did. Whether it was just to be a blood bank or if something one day came from it. He couldn't stop.the soft roll of his hips against Yuri's flesh

Yuri flushed at the movement so little between them and he felt everything, fangs slowly released the flesh has he licked his lips clean. The stain of blood drenching a bottom lip and giving him a pout like appearance. He'd never been close with anyone before let alone his master

He chuckled softly before he leaned forward. "Don't move." He paused for a brief second before he pressed their lips lightly together. He tasted his own blood from Yuri's bottom lip and smiled softly. "I thought you only drank once a day." The words were brushed against his lips and his tone was a tease.

"You tasted like ice cream, I wanted more. Can I not bite you more than once a day?"Yuri's voice was soft slender digits moving over a broad chest has he let his fingertips slowly undo tight buttons."You want me?"Yuri moved slowly of course with him being an omega the mere scent of Viktor was enough to drive him wild.

He arched a brow. "You've never fully been around an Alpha before have you?" He knew about scent markings, bonding, mating. He had to admit that Yuri had a very nice scent.

Yuri let his head fall to the side, has raps to the door came rapidly. While it may be tolerated an heir could never be caught in bed with a pet nor could he ever wed one. Yuri moved quickly robe pulled tight has maids and the other males cousin stepped in the room. The male began calling out Viktor's name prattling on about something

He sighed, the quick movements of Yuri and the maids and his cousin came barrow in through the door. "It's proper to wait until addressed before you knock." Viktor's tone was deep, annoyed and full Alpha but the other man seemed to brush it off. Beta. He was rattling on about getting Viktor and his new pet ready for the ball tonight that his Uncle had called for. Ugh... he hated ceremony for something that was no one business

"Everyone wants to see your new pet on display the foreign beauty their calling him, trained to be for his master..."The cousin seemed to keep prattling on has he came over and began touching him examining him close up. Yuri himself said nothing letting the other male do has he wished

He growled softly. "Do not touch him." He slapped his cousin's hand away. The frown on his lips causing everyone in the room to pause and the air filled with a scent of annoyed alpha and it caused everyone in the room to pause. "Do not touch, overwhelm or crowd without my permission." His cousin looked like he'd been slapped in the face.

Yuri looked up copper optics seemed far to intrigued has he watched. The cousin simply moved away saying he needed to get his toy dressed and left, the maid followed out. Yuri turned his gaze on Viktor in question

He pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan before he rose from the bed. "Uncle is feeling bored so he wishes to have a party." He moved toward the boxes that were left and opened it slowly.

Yuri's optics scanned over the fabric and gave a nod slipping the robe freely to the floor has he started to run fingers warmly over the dress." The silver chain would match well with this if you wish to lead me out Viktor."Yuri gave a soft smile as he began to dress in the outfit

He chuckled softly as he began to take things out of the box. He moved slowly. "I'm going to take your robe off." The soft silken robe slide from Yuri's shoulders as Viktor licked his lips. "Our costumes actually go with the others." He am gave a soft smile as he began to dress his pet.

Yuri's costume fit his slender body like a glove used to being dressed in such a fashion he moved slowly and let his hips sway side to side. While he had slender hips the dress seemed to hug every curve just right

"You are so beautiful." Viktor moved a bit slower. "Come Yuri, help me dress." He smiled softly, he didn't have it in him to be cruel. He never had. The air seemed to always be filled with a calming scent, a mix of jasmine and lavender but he was never sure if it was coming from him or not

Yuri moved slowly familiar slender digits working on buttons they had forgotten until the shirt was spread. Yuri's palms moved to spread up his chest and push off the fabric, before his palms dropped down and worked against the belt."Yes master."

He chuckled softly. "Please, Viktor privately. Master makes me feel old." He was very patient as Yuri undid buttons and put on his own costume. It was nothing short of amazing, just like Yuri's. The colors matched and they looked perfect together.

Yuri moved closer leaning back up to press against Viktor's frame, they had to be seen together and the best way for Yuri to win favor is to act like a pet for the night." I have to call you master for the crowds Viktor, I'm your pet not your equal." A rap at the door and they were being called

He frowned a little but he didn't answer. That's not what he meant at all. "Then let's us go." He moved the leash onto the collar and held it tight and high in his hand. There was a moment that the alpha might have felt bad for trying to give Yuri a good life but it was clear that he had been conditioned more so than the others.

Yuri expected the leash even held his head for it has they moved towards the main ballroom and Viktor's name was announced, but Yuri was only mentioned has his pet. People swarmed Viktor praising that for a pet of Yuri's age he was pretty. Yuri did his best keeping close to Viktor has if he really did belong there

Viktor never did like these things. Didn't like people looking at his pet like they were a piece of property. Well, Yuri was but he was Viktor's. One day, and it would probably be soon he would be having a talk about how pets were treated in the court.

The night went on like this people playing and touching Yuri's body, hair, and face he was prize and they had been right. When the night was over Yuri finally felt his body start to relax it wouldn't be long and they could return to the room

He was slowly starting to relax himself. He wondered if Yuri being an omega had something to do with the way he was feeling so protective about. As the night drug on, he was starting to get tired and hoped that end would end soon.

When someone else had brought their new chosen pet Yuri was forgotten for the moment and used it to quietly slip away, though why Viktor had left him in charge of his own leash was a surprise. Slipping his slender frame to the balcony he relaxed copper optics staring up at constellations. Viktor wasn't the problem all the other nobles swarming him were, but Yuri well in the chosen out fit he truly did look like a prize

Most of the nobles knew not to go far when it came to touching or looking at the Princes' pets. He'd made that clear with the last one. But something drew their attention from Yuri when the noble that had brought his newest pet starting to do a show on the floor. Viktor had found Yuri and offered him as glass of champagne. He didn't really care what other people thought. "That's as horrid display of power."

Yuri let his gaze drift to the other pet watching him dance for the nobles a soft smile played on his lips."I could dance far better than that and you wouldn't find it a bad display at all."Yuri gave a broad smirk as he began to drink the champagne he was offered

"Of course not." He returned the smirk with a playful chuckle. "If you want I can see if I can find a dancer for you to help you relearn things a little. I would love to see you dance. You have a chance for a life here you never dreamed of as long as you are mine."

"I am yours for as long as you wish me Viktor, for now I'm feeling hungry and can not wait to retire to the bedroom."Yuri's voice was soft has he moved and let his body begin to sway to the music a small smirk playing on his lips

He chuckled softly, finishing off his drink and leaving the glass on the rail. this omega was going to be the death of him. He licked his lips as he watched his hips sway and they made their way back to his bedroom. He slowly began to get out of his jacket and shirt. "How many times can you bite in the same spot?"

"I can bite wherever you wish Viktor, and has for how many times I can bite has many has you wish though it might bruise a more secure spot would be better."His hips continued to sway even once they got into the bedroom, Yuri would enchant Viktor. His body moved almost like a belly dancer though he was never trained to dance has such

His eyes continued to watch his hips. "Where is a more secure spot?" He arched a brow and sat on the edge of the bed once they were in his room. "I don't mind you biting the same spot on my arm but what would be better."

"Your neck, your inner thigh, shoulder anywhere else that you would like to have my mouth pressed to your skin."Yuri stilled his body copper optics locked on familiar features, before he moved crawling on the bed." I'm not a picky biter at all

He chuckled softly. "My wrist is fine for now." Viktor slowly unbuttoned the sleeves of his undershirt and removed it from his torso. "Maybe when we get to know each other a little better we can bite in more intimate places."

"So you don't wish to play with me."Yuri let the pout form on his lower lip moving to slowly rise his body off the mattress and walking towards the exit."I'm going to let you retire master."Perhaps it hadn't taken much for Yuri to be slightly tipsy

He blinked a little, confusion running over him as he watched Yuri move away. Okay... then? He wasn't about to follow him, a combination of drink and being tired finally starting to wear him down.

It seemed Yuri nodded his head palms removing every item of clothing that the other male had placed on his slender frame and slipping the robe back on. A small frown on his lips as he walked back to his bedroom, darkness he was used to Viktor didn't seem has amused by him anymore. Laying on the mattress he gave a sigh

He had somehow managed to move onto his bed, a yawn leaving his lips as he curled around a pillow and gave a few sleepy mumbles. It wasn't that he was unamused by Yuri anymore. It had been a long day for him. "Yuri... come sleep with me!" It was shouted in a light tone

Yuri looked towards his open door it wasn't wise to not do has told by the master but all the same he kept to his mattress. Body curled next to a large pillow if Viktor wanted him he should come first it only seemed fair

He grumbled a little but didn't move from his bed. He wouldn't ask again but he didn't like the fact that Yuri was disobeying him. If he was such a well trained pet he would come when his master called

Yuri could feel the displeasure taking hold of the older male and he sighed moving his almost nude frame back to the other room and shutting the door. Yuri misunderstanding moved to rest a knee on either side of Viktor's lap."You called me Viktor."Yuri was indeed a well trained pet rather he was nude or not he showed no shame

He arched a brow and gave another sleepy grumble as his arm wrapped around Yuri's waist and dragged him onto the bed in a little spoon position. He nuzzled against the back of his neck. "You smell like warm cookies."

The strong arm pulling him off off of Viktor's waist took him by surprise within moments he was cuddled up against. Rubbing his own eyes he finally gave in and fell asleep if he smelled like cookies he couldn't say why


End file.
